Baby o' mine
by Kori Ryuen
Summary: SasuNaru fic, kinda odd because Naruto gets pregnant, don't read if it disturbs you. Explains in 6. Also...it's finally completed, yay.
1. Explain one more time

Truth  
  
Kori Ryuen  
  
* * * * *  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I don't own Sasuke, I don't own anything, actually, since I'm a minor and I have no legal rights. I do, however, like writing, so...that's how it all goes, y'know?  
  
Summary: In the long run it's like this- Naruto and Sasuke fall in love, bump uglies, Nauto gets pregnant because the fox demon within him manipulated his anatomy and made it so, Naruto runs away in shame in order to save Sasuke's dignaty, settles into a village and has the baby. Iruka (the baby) grows into a little boy, Naruto works in a Resteraunt as a cook, A hunter-nin finds him, turns out it's Sasuke, they argue, go outside, argue more, Sasuke grabs Naruto, Naruto tells him to let him go, big scene, Naruto breaks free and goes home and grabs Iruka, Sasuke appears, they argue, Sasuke demands about Iruka, Nartuto tells Iruko to run to Oba-chan (grandma, the old lady that delivered him). They argue some more, Sasuke knocks Naruto out, takes him back to the village. The 4th Hokage holds a trial for Naruto, Sasuke's bitter because of Naruto leaving him, Naruto finally tells the 4th Hokage about him becoming pregnant but not by whom, all are surprised, Iruka is retrieved against his requests, Naruto's imprisioned, Sasuke talks to Naruto, Naruto finally tells someone who Iruka's father is...and then, who knows.   
  
* * * * *  
  
It wasn't hard to fall in love with him, no, it was almost too easy to fall for that mysterious air about him, those dark eyes. I think it grew from my envy of him, how Sakura-chan loved him so fully, how Ion-chan wooed over his every move; he didn't even notice how many people used him as some sort of pillar to lean on.   
  
I hated him for that, I'd always had to fight so hard just for people to even /notice/ me and he ignores their attention. But...I was no exception to the Uchiha charm, especially after our fight with Haku, that was the catalyst to my fascination with him.  
  
He noticed, after a while that even when I'd ask Sakura-chan to lunch, I'd invite him along as well. That I sought him out in a crowd, that my smiles to him were more and more often. That I was growing close to being a true friend, that I liked him.  
  
I didn't expect him to like me back.  
  
At first, it was the dropping of the insults he most often used to refer to me by. That his touches were more often and longer held, that we'd find eachother in the streets for no reason. It was enevitable that we'd grow close, that when on a dangerous mission he may pull me behind him by the hand, hold me close in a tight space, sleep next to me.  
  
When he kissed me, when we stood alone after a bout of training, a spark from inside me ignited. We fell into a type of love I'd never experienced before, and I was happy for the first time in my life.  
  
It lasted about five months, before something happened. We'd kept our relationship quiet, since such things are...not often heard of in Ninja villages, and played everything safe. But, one night, after a serious bout of love-making, his condom broke. I'd been worried, but since neither of us had any kind of diseases, we weren't in life threatening fright.  
  
I got sick some time later, just in the mornings. I'd throw-up, and the first few times Sasuke made sure I stayed in bed fearing that I was too sick to go on missions; after a week of not really being sick he'd just rub my back soothingly before we went about our day. It was when I 'felt' the small trace of Chakra, so small that I only felt it because it was inside of me, linked carfully with my own that I suddenly understood what had happened.  
  
I was pregnant. I was pregnant with Sasuke's baby.  
  
I wanted to tell him, oh how I wanted to tell Sasuke that I had his child. But how could I get pregnant? I was male, so you assume that it'd be impossible, I certainly did. But as the weeks went by, the Chakra got stronger, and Sasuke began to feel it; turning towards me at moments saying that he'd felt someone close by.  
  
It was the hardest decision of my life, to leave the Leaf Village, my home, before anyone else found out about my child. Sasuke would have been disgraced, I knew that he would have when word got around that I was having his baby, so I did us both a favor. No one but would really miss me, I knew Iruka-sensei and Sasuke would in the beginning, but that'd soon dissapear as time went by. So I waited until he had to go on a couple day mission and left.   
  
Simple as that.  
  
I went farther than I'd intended, to a small village where I sold some of my equipment for food and board until I figured out my next move. I worked on a few things there, earning money for the next leg of my journey, to the Mist Country. I found a village there, and an old healer who I became friends with; I was under no delusion that I could deliver this baby on my own, so using skills I'd learned I settled into an easy life there under a false name. At seven months of pregnancy, I was forced to tell the healer of it.   
  
She took it surprisingly well, she'd been able to sense the baby for a few months, she'd been waiting for me to tell her actually, old hag... She'd deliver it, take care of me, and help me set things up so I could raise the child.  
  
I wondered how Sasuke was, I hoped that he'd gotten over me, maybe settled with Sakura. I hoped he hadn't decided to go on a rampage looking for me...though if he had I would have wanted to be there to see it, if nothing else. I wondered what he'd think of being a daddy at sixteen...probably little better than I did.   
  
The naming of Sasuke and my child really was kind of hard, I wanted Iruka if it was a boy, but at the same time I knew that it'd be silly; I'd left that life behind, no reason to bring it back and have to deal with it everyday. But that choice remained, while Kitsuri was the girl's choice. I'd laughed a little when the old healer had suggested hinting at the child's fathers spiritual link, but I'd liked the idea more and more as each day went by.  
  
When my child was born, it was the happiest, saddest, and most painful day of my life. Ahppiest because this life that I'd felt growing in me for nearly nine months I would finally be able to hold in my arms and play with... saddest because I'd be enjoying Iruka's triumphs and failures on my own... and most painful because, er, /you know.../  
  
After seven years of living in that village, feeling safer and safer by the day, it surprised me when a hunter-nin found me...it eas even more surprising when that hunter-nin was Sasuke.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Questions? Comments? Flames? Send them to the review board, because I sure as hell don't care. 


	2. Don't Foreget the Willows

Baby o' Mine  
  
Chapter One  
  
-Don't Foreget the Willows  
  
* * * * *  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I don't own Sasuke, I don't own anything, actually, since I'm a minor and I have no legal rights. I do, however, like writing, so...that's how it all goes, y'know?  
  
Notes: I got 14 reviews....wow, whats a guy to do? Erm...I think I'll add little scenes from their...spark, maybe it'd be fun.   
  
*Music while reading: Butterfly-Japanese Digimon opening*  
  
* * * * *   
  
~Sasuke's inner dialogue~  
  
Seven year...seven years since he disapeared. I don't know why it all just blurs sometimes, why I feel something in my gut clench, telling me that there was a reason... I can't except that; I have to know what happened, what did I do that scared him out of the village?  
  
So, what do I do? I become a hunter-nin to find him, Naruto. I never knew how much I needed him until he was gone. I'd always assumed that we'd each go our seporate ways eventually, that I'd be able to handle not being able to touch him, kiss him into silence when he's being obnoxious. How wrong I was; that first week was like putting your hand over an open flame and listening to it sizzle.   
  
Iruka, Sakura, Kakashi and I spent half a year looking for him without success, without even any leads. How on earth does a loud mouthed, blond haired whisker face teenager go un-noticed like that?  
  
He may have used the transofmation Teqnique...but we didn't find any trace of any ninja in any of the area's we looked, no special teqniques, not anything. Sakura was the first to stop looking, then Kakashi, Iruka had another batch of students to teach to be Genins...but me, I never stopped looking. Every village I visit I look for the blond haired boy, now man, that disapeared all those years ago.  
  
The others must have guessed at what had happened between us, I saw the looks that went between them when they thought I wasn't looking, the gentle hurt in Sakura's face after a time. How could they have not figured out that I...I loved him so much? I did love him...something that I for a time couldn't even think to imagine.   
  
Now to find him and tell him.  
  
~End thought Process~  
  
The lone man, twenty-two year old, walked down the road with a calm assurance that told to world that whatever it threw at him he'd seen before. This was the way that Uchiha Sasuke wanted others to see him, as the invincable Ninja. In the distance he could see the makings of a small village, smoke from fires crept through the sky and dissapated in the breeze.  
  
He could avoid the town easily, find a clearing and hunt for something to eat, but the thought of a bowl of ramen suddenly became too much for him to resist. Stepping into the cobblestone road, he looked around the mostly un-advanced town, where the shops were mostly made of stone and wood; it nearly seemed like it was a cut out from an old book.   
  
Dark eyes, black hair, a headband; the people around him seemed to avoid him, ducking away into corners and gazing at him with frightened eyes. Sasuke frowned, not for the first time a little surprised that villagers would fear a man who walked into the village.   
  
It seemed that these close-nit communities tended to band together and avoid outsiders as if they carried some horrid disease, unless they had money that would directly influence their lives. The corner of Sasuke's lip quirked up for a second before he headed towards the closest resteraunt, hopefully to get a bowl of Ramen.  
  
He'd never really been too fond of the noodles and broth, since he could cook better tasting things for himself, but when Naruto had impromptuly decided to spend nearly all his free time over at Sasuke's it had been a 'You have to do this to keep the blond from whining like a baby' thing. Ramen had been just one of those things, messes just seemed to form around Naruto though, and it was all Sasuke could do to keep from 'Dobe! I don't like this! *booted out the door*'   
  
Smiling almost imperceptively at the memory, he walked into the little diner, and settled at the bar. Ever since Naruto had nearly force fed him the obnoxious concoction of flavor and texture, Sasuke had settled on having it once in a while. Today felt like one of those days...  
  
Red haired and noticably bubbly, the waitress came up to him, placing a menu in front of him and smiled. "Hey hun, what'll it be?" She was on the older end of the waitressing spectrum, maybe late forties to early fifties hidden behind a large sheen of make-up.  
  
Sasuke shook his inspection off and settled on glancing at the menu, "Water and ramen, please." He said, handing the menu back. He'd never liked waitresses too much, too eager to serve for his tastes, always sent him on a nerve whenever he stepped into a resteraunt. Something in him was still on edge, even after the waitress left, and after years of being a ninja he'd discovered that trusting ones instincts was a safer way to live than not.  
  
Watching the waitress, she put his little slip of paper on a spindula and tapped a bell. A dark skinned hand grabbed the note, a slight chuckle, and then a sweep of sun-gold hair passed through the slot window into the kitchen.   
  
Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, and he gracefully stood and walked to the side so that he could see the mass of blond. The mans back was turned to him, but he wore a blood orange shirt and had part of his hair pulled back by a head band. Sasuke gulped, a spark inside of him coming to life once more.  
  
"Naruto." He said loud enough for even rusty well trained hearing to catch. The man turned quickly to look at him, familiar stripes along the cheeks, large sea blue eyes widening at him. Even though he could barely see the man, he could see the tensing of his body, the fleeing animal stance he'd called it once. Naruto's eyes locked with his for one earth shattering second, and a tingle of a memory took hold...  
  
~*~*~Seven Years Prior, Training Grounds~*~*~   
  
Sea blue eyes gazed up at him from where he had to boy pinned, a grimace of determination on his face as he struggled under the larger boy. Sasuke smiled, leaning foreward so that their breath mingled, "I think I win this match, Dobe." He said casually, watching as Naruto's cheeks burst into a crimson blush of anger.  
  
"No way!" His struggles renewed, his captor was hard pressed to keep his lofty and percarious hold on the blonde. Feeling the slight wave of chakra that signaled a jutsu, he leaned foreward and kissed the thin lips under him.  
  
If one thing stilled Naruto, be it temper tantrum, loud out burst, or fox-eyed rage; the kiss of a lover settled him into a relaxed position.   
  
Warm lips, a gentle tongue, and Sasuke had full access to the hidden recesses of the Fox-Demons gaurdians mouth. Sasuke's eyes half closed at the taste of Spicy ramen that remained in the other boys mouth.  
  
Under the pail Uchiha, the tan skinned boy seemed to melt into a puddle of goo; muscles that had been tensed only a second before seemed loose under his grasp, eyes fluttering shut and face leaned foreward to deapen the kiss. Sasuke was pretty certain it stemmed from his lack of love previously in his life that he excepted love wherever it was given.   
  
As Sasuke pulled back, his breath a little harder and a little faster, Naruto's eyes fluttered open and fixed him with a half hearted frown, "Cheater."  
  
~*~*~Present~*~*~  
  
...and then he turned and started towards the back door, his speed much faster than any normal cook should ever have been able to reach. Sasuke launched from where he'd been, seeming to blur past the startled waitress and over the bar, catching up to the speeding blond behind the small diner, and under a tree.  
  
Seeing as he didn't want to hurt Naruto, he tackled him to the ground instead of driving a mecinal needle into his back. Naruto grunted on impact, his breath leaving him and leaving him weezing slightly. Sasuke flipped him over an pinned him, wrists held above his longer mop of sun kissed blond. Naruto's eyes were closed as he gasped for air, from behind him, Sasuke heard the shout of the waitress, signaling that possibly the manager was on his way.  
  
Naruto tried a quick upward thrust of his hips to knock the raven haired man off him, but Sasuke was a better Shinobi that such a simple trick didn't even cause him to flinch or change his posture.  
  
"Let me go!" came an older, deeper version of the sixteen year old that he'd once known. Instead of closed eyed slants, blue eyes looked up at him fearfully and angrily, a fang showed while he shouted.   
  
He'd found the one he was missing.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Kinda filler, but it'll catch on. 


	3. Run, Run, as Fast as You Can

Baby o' Mine  
  
Chapter 2   
  
Run, Run, as Fast as You Can   
  
* * * * *  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I don't own Sasuke, I don't own anything, actually, since I'm a minor and I have no legal rights. I do, however, like writing, so...that's how it all goes, y'know?  
  
Notes: I got 14 reviews.... Wow, what's a guy to do? Erm...I think I'll add little scenes from their...spark, maybe it'd be fun.   
  
*Music while reading: Butterfly-Japanese Digimon opening*  
  
* * * * *   
  
In Limner, the village I live in, life is good. I have a small but nice home, enough room for Iruka and I to train, and play around and have fun. It's a village based on working together, during the fall I work in the fields to help the harvest and bring in a little extra money for the winter months ahead. I love this way of living, and I think I've grown a little...all right /lazy/ in my chakra sensing abilities.  
  
In fact, I think that's an understatement, because right now I'm stuck under the one person in the entire universe that I really, /really/ don't want to be stuck under.  
  
He's grown, like I knew he would, strong jaw and smooth features. His dark eyes are narrowed at me, he's not even breathing hard...I suddenly feel a kind of cold fist gathering around my heart, 'Iruka...oh god, I've got to go hide Iruka...' was my first thought, when you're a parent it doesn't matter what happens to you as long as your child is safe. I thrust my hips upward, trying to flip him, but it didn't even phase him.   
  
I suddenly feel much like a trapped animal, "Let me go!" I yell. I can hear Tura and Mac coming, 'don't come out...' I think, both fearing for their safety and for my well being. I held no doubts as to Sasuke's abilities as a Ninja, he'd be the absolute best no matter what in whatever field he chose to go into, and I knew for a fact that hunter-nins were perhaps one of the more ruthless sections to join.   
  
"You've run away from the hidden Leaf Village, without known cause or warning; I have been sent to capture you." Came a deeper voice, his words colder, his entire being holding a hidden steel backbone that I know hides either a hurt heart, or a furious heart. From the frozen way that he's doing things I'd guess that it was the former, since Sasuke has never been one to let those sensitive emotions take hold and show themselves, especially in situations like this one.  
  
I breathed in a calm breath before the back door is filled with employees of the restaurant, Tura and Mac in front, Mac with a gun. I frantically looked over at them; he'd kill them if they did anything other than stand there and look pretty...  
  
"Don't! Mac, Tura! /Don't do anything/! I..." I felt a small movement as Sasuke looked over at them, felt the small swell of chakra, I start struggling again. "Get out of here!" They look at me with astounded shock, since they didn't know what danger they were really in...   
  
Get out of here or...I...Tura! Go hide Iruka!" I yelled suddenly, how was I going to hide him if I'd lead Sasuke right to him? It would be easier this way. "Take him to Oba---" I was stilled be Sasuke looking back down at me with an unreadable look in his eyes.  
  
Dark red, with small seed structures in them, the Sharingen that always scared me. I gulped, suddenly feeling just how...helpless I really was. 'C'mon Naruto...do something, you can do something, you had all those scrolls on Ninjutsu and you know nothing? Weakling...' My inner voice said to me, and I growled inhumanly.   
  
Rage, pure and untainted flared through me. Sasuke's eyes widened, then narrowed as he brought a Kunai* out of his hip pouch and pressed it to my throat, "Naruto...don't make me hurt you."  
  
With a shove upwards, I felt the blade slightly pierce my skin before the fox's chakra shielded me. Amazing how it does that...I guess it's like protecting the vessel it now lives in, like a hermit crab or something...tangents aren't good when you're fighting for your life...focus! Damnit! You're an /adult/ now, and you've got a little boy who needs you...  
  
~*~*~End Naruto Narrative ~*~*~   
  
Sasuke flew off through the air, landing gracefully on his feet and pulling out a dozen or so of Senbon from hidden recesses in his clothing, all poised to attack given a moments notice. But with the feral look in the early adults face, the elongated whisker marks, the savage red eyes...no, the needles would not have an effect on the man, something infinitely more precious to him than his own life seemed at stake in this.  
  
A glimmer in the pale mans mind seemed to pull, and he frowned, "Why is Iruka here?" He called. Iruka had Genins to teach at school, why would he be here? And why send a waitress to hide him?  
  
Naruto's eyes widened in something akin to fear. He charged forward, and Sasuke had to smile at the move which had time after time proved to be a foolish one; without a weapon and against a Jonin ranked man...Naruto had not spent this time away from home very wisely indeed.  
  
It should have gone like that, Naruto attacks head first, Sasuke goes to the side and nails him on the back of the head, Naruto goes down and is out like a light.  
  
However, just a second before either of them got within striking distance of each other, Naruto kicked off and propelled himself through a bush to Sasuke's left. Sasuke looked after him for a second, glanced back at the startled faces of the employee's of the diner, and dashed off after the blonde haired run away ninja.   
  
The trail was sadly easy to follow, Naruto left a path of destruction and chakra in his wake; Sasuke smirked slightly at the predictability of Naruto, before a shadow clone fell on top of him. It took him only a second to dispatch the clone, a sharp jab to the neck and it went up in a poof of smoke, before a second one fell upon him. He growled, every second he wasted on these things the longer he had to wait before Naruto was again at his side.  
  
"I will not be delayed!" He yelled, performing the hand seal and feeling the chakra flowing into two more of him.  
  
Dashing off, he had to stop a second to look around him and try to get his bearings. Naruto's trail had become subtler, making Sasuke pause and actually work a little to figure out where his trail led; large foot prints, leading off towards the base of a rocky hill.   
  
When he arrived he heard crying, that of a little boy. He frowned slightly at the small house there, more like a cabin, where a door lay open and the noise from inside.   
  
Sasuke pulled his long bangs back, having a feeling that this was one of those times that you sit and watch rather than rush in. His gut feelings were rarely wrong, so he focused his Sharingan in on the house before he saw a wisp of blond hair through one of the windows, the young man whom he'd spent the last third of his life looking for right there not twelve yards in front of him.  
  
In Naruto's arms held a small boy, slightly older than a toddler by the way his body looked. Black hair, cut short, and pail skinned. Sasuke frowned in startlement, what on earth was Naruto doing with a child? He saw Naruto grab the boy's shoulders and push him away enough to look into the boy's face. He frowned again trying to read Naruto's lips.  
  
"...Go to Oba-chan's, all right? Daddy has..." He blinked at the title. Naruto wasn't a father!   
  
...But suddenly everything seemed to click into place. The boy was about six, which fell well into the timeline of his disappearance. Naruto must have had an affair with a girl while they were together, she'd gotten pregnant, and so he'd had to leave to take care of the boy.   
  
A flash in the corner of his eye saw that Naruto was leaving the house, the boys small hand clasped in his while he looked out and around their yard, his eyes returned to their normal sea blue.  
  
Rage and hurt choked up inside of Sasuke, feeling stupid for thinking that maybe Naruto had ever really cared for him. Sighing, locking those emotions inside of the corner of his mind, he leapt from behind the tree to where Naruto and the boy were. This time Naruto pulled out a shuriken from his pocket, spinning it a few times warningly, pushing the boy off towards a small trail.  
  
"Go, hurry." Naruto said to the supposed Iruka.   
  
Blue eyes, much like that of Naruto's looked at Sasuke in fear, his legs trembling a little before he started to carefully edge away. Sasuke watched the boy back away before focusing on Naruto, who's face held a kind of resignation.  
  
Once the six-year-old was out of site, Naruto dropped his shuriken and his shoulders fell, his face now pointed towards the ground. "Oi, Sasuke, I knew you'd find me eventually." The sad voice said.   
  
He gazed up at Sasuke and a weary smile fell on his face, a shine to his eyes, "I've missed you."  
  
Sasuke ached to say the same, but with a quick movement was behind Naruto and using the butt of the knife in his hand hit the base of Naruto's head, rendering him unconscious. As he fell into Sasuke's arms, a small smile played on his lips, for the first time in years falling into a lovers embrace.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
...Dunno if this will live up to your guys' expectations, but I think it leads to a very good next one. Yes, that little boy is Iruka, their son, and he's a doll (figurative, not literal), and soon I'll have a picture of him up somewhere.   
  
Any one have any idea what the hells going on with the review thing? I keep getting different numbers as to how many reviews there are for this story, and I have a feeling I'm not seeing all of them...so it's really beginning to irk me that I can't see all of my great reviews!  
  
Also, I want to put in a good little fluff memory scene, and I want some feed back on what it should be about. I'll take any idea's and see which one I liked the best.  
  
Ja  
  
-Kori 


	4. Waking up is hard to do

Baby o' Mine  
  
Chapter 3  
  
-Waking ups Hard to Do  
  
* * * * *  
  
Disclaimer: I don' own Naruto, I don't own Sasuke, I don't own anything, actually, since I'm a minor and I have no legal rights. I do, however, like writing, so...that's how it all goes, y'know?  
  
Notes: Finally to the interesting part! Wow...I'm hoping to make this one longer than the others, just cause it's that torture thing that I really like. I think there's going to be major OOCness, but if you've been reading this you'll have figured it out by now. Also, I realized about the weapons and the name mixer-upper thing, sorry, I'm just a pain in the arse like that.   
  
Jake sux so much ass that he makes an ass sucker look un-ass sucking. There, I'm done. No really, see? That was the very last thing I had to say about the ass sucking that Jake does on a regular basis, it's really just something that I had to get off of my chest since he thoroughly proclaimed himself such an ass sucker by trying to flame me with a flaming sword, nevermind that I myself and a flamer in the gay sense of the word, but he is an ass-/sucker/ so all is fair and good in the world.   
  
Does anybody even read these things? I could put a lemon up here and no one would ever notice, nope. /Sasuke hooked Naruto's legs over his shoulders, exposing a new region of flesh barren of all of his previous touches. Hands, greased with oil, found that hidden place and pushing past.../ See what I mean?  
  
*Music while reading: Simple and Clean, theme from Kingdom Hearts.*  
  
* * * * *   
  
The third Hokage, much older and much wiser than since last he saw the man who now lay in front of him, frowned slightly.   
  
Though he was happy to see the young man who lay there, his face slack in dreamless slumber, he also felt anger that the man was alive. Though nothing to the case of a rival village knowing any of their secrets had been found, the possibility in and of itself was enough to kill the man who a time ago had brought a smile to his face with the multitude an diversity of pranks. He sighed lightly and rubbed his wake weary eyes before looking at the hunter-nin who had recovered the blonde.  
  
Uchiha Sasuke had made it one of his life goals to find this man, and on bent knee he looked to the elders decision on the matter of his lost love. The thought almost made him smile, he remembered his own shock at discovering this before the blonde left, but now wasn't the time.  
  
"Yes, a child does complicate matters." He said. And it really did; most run away ninja did so for a known reason, but if the reason was a /child/? He sighed and rubbed his eyes, all he'd wanted was a nice day of sunshine and maybe a good pot of tea; but no, he had to decide the life of one of his favorite children. He frowned again slightly, Naruto looked at most like a lanky teenager, not the twenty-two year old that he was.   
  
Another problem for another day, now he had to deal with this.  
  
"I feel that a trial is in order, so I want him taken to a holding cell with Jonin guards, no less than two, until he awakens." His second nodded, the man stepping away from the wall he's been leaning against un-obscurely, seeing to the Hokages request.  
  
Sasuke still sat on bent knee, his eyes to the floor. The Hokage 'hummed' before shuffling some papers on the desk, "We'll get to the bottom of this, go home and get a good nights sleep; you're mission is done now, Sasuke-kun."  
  
  
  
A brief nod of the mop of hair and he was gone, no smoke, no 'bamf', he was just there one moment then gone the next. The third Hokage looked at the blond with sad eyes, knowing that they were for the moment alone, "I do hope you have a good excuse for all of this, Sasuke's really missed you."  
  
Silence was the only answer he received.  
  
~*~*~ Kohona Village Half Hour Later ~*~*~  
  
Word spread like wild fire that Naruto had been brought back, alive and for the most part unharmed. 'Monster' and 'demon' were the most common terms of reference to the boy, many kept a closer hold on their children, but for one teacher at the local ninja academy, it was all he could do not to rush to the Hokage and beg him to see his lost student.   
  
It wouldn't do anyway; the man that came back would not be the boy that he'd taught the basics to years ago. With time came change in people, but he could only hope that the changes in Naruto were for the better.  
  
Finally, the bell rang and school came to a close. Hurrying the students out, he shut and locked his classroom door, about to go to the Hokage and ask/demand to see Naruto, he turned and found himself staring into the face of the infamous perverted silver haired scarecrow, Kakashi. Falling back in surprise, he grabbed the place over his heart and gasped.  
  
"By the Gods! Don't /do/ that!" He gasped, feeling the adrenaline pump through his veins. Did Kakashi always have to do that? ...That was almost like asking if the man ever went anywhere without 'Icha Icha Paradise'...   
  
From where he was standing on the ceiling, Kakashi gave him a two-fingered wave. "I guess you heard that Naruto is back too, huh?" He asked.   
  
Iruka sighed, running a hand through his cropped hair and smiling slightly, "How could I /not/? The only thing any of the kids were thinking about was that he was back." His expression became slightly more sober, "I can't help wanting to go and see if he is all right."   
  
Kakashi nodded slightly and jumped gracefully to the floor, feet first. He smiled at Iruka with his one visible eye and held out a hand, "I'm going there too, might as well come too."  
  
Iruka smiled in relief, unlike him Kakashi had access to the facility and he might be able to actually see Naruto, see if he was healthy and well fed, that his wounds were treated if there were any. After Naruto had gone he'd had all this pent up motherness that he'd gotten a cat, yes, a cat. Named him Henry too if I remember right...  
  
So they walked on in a semi-tense silence as they hurried along to the Main Governmental Building, going past people who's whispers fell upon acute ears; Monster, Demon, Foolish...so many words that described the exact same person. Kakashi watched Iruka tense even more whilst they said these things, Kakashi remained stoic to the comments that flew around him, as he always was.  
  
They met Sakura at the door, as she was trying to get inside to see Naruto as well. At seeing her two former teachers the Chuunin smiled in relief. "Kakashi-sensie, Iruka-sensei." She nodded, then brought her hands around the front of her to poke her index fingers together and look at them childishly; "Can I go in with you guys?"  
  
Iruka smiled, but looked at Kakashi for confirmation since the Jonin was the only one of them that could actually go past the guard.   
  
One lazy eye looked at the girl before nodding. She smiled again, before he waved at the annoyed Chuunin guard, who stepped aside and allowed them entry to the old building. Through identical halls and through identical rooms they walked before Kakashi stopped outside of the Hokage's office. His two companions looked at each other before looking at Kakashi, whose head was peaked in.  
  
The Hokage looked up at Kakashi, he'd guessed them being there about ten minutes earlier, but you really couldn't put a time limit on something like this. With a sigh he gave the masked man a nod before going back to his paper work, trying to not have to think about the trial that he'd have to perform.  
  
Kakashi gave a small bow before pulling his head back and closing the door, giving his companions the thumbs up. Both smiled in relief before Kakashi started down another corridor, keeping his eye trained on something that neither Chuunin could see.  
  
"What's he looking at, Iruka-sensei?" Sakura asked quietly.   
  
Iruka frowned a little, "I'm not quite sure, Sakura-chan."   
  
Kakashi gave them both a look, "I'm following Naruto's residual chakra trail," He said, "how else would we know where they'd taken him?"  
  
Silence fell again, each with their own thoughts on the matter. Iruka was a parental figure about to see his lost child; Kakashi was looking forward to seeing a missing student, and a friend. Sakura...  
  
Inner Sakura: That idiot! He runs away and makes Sasuke go mad because Sasuke and him were close friends! GRRR...I would /kill/ to have Sasuke have gone and done something like that for me! Why? Why cruel fate do you treat me so?!?!?  
  
...We'll just leave it at that.  
  
Soon they arrived at another door; Kakashi knocked before opening it. Inside, two Jonin guards nodded at their elder before going back to their card game. Inside of the barred cell sat a thin figure, faded denim jeans and orange red shirted, the young man looked wearily lost as he wrapped his arms around his drawn up knee's and rested his chin on his knee's.  
  
"Na... Naruto..." Iruka said, taking a step forward. The Jonins looked up at him and he stilled, but his words hung in the air.  
  
The blonde looked up at them, his clear blue eyes crinkling at the sides as his mouth smiled, "Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan..." He smiled, unfolding himself to push into a standing position, putting his arms through the bars and resting his head on one of the horizontal dividers. "I missed you guys." It was simple, with him it was almost always as such, but it still spoke volumes.  
  
He sighed and looked at the guards, "Don't suppose that telling you that I wasn't going to try and excape would let me hug them, would it?" His question wasn't answered, so he sagged against the bars a bit and looked at the people just two yards in front of him, "Gods I missed you guys, but I understand why they're doing this; I'm a run away, if they didn't treat me like this I'd know that there was something wrong."   
  
Rubbing his forehead he sighed, "How's Sasuke been?"  
  
Sakura frowned, remembering her anger at Naruto for causing Sasuke to be so hurt. "How do you think Sasuke-kun is? you leave without a trace and just expect him to be fine and dandy? He's spent the last seven years looking all over the place for you!" She fumed, "You should have seen him! Everyone thought that he'd gone insane or something!"  
  
Kakashi watched in semi-annoyance at his former pupil before puuting a hand on her head, "I think that should be enough, Sakura." He said, before turning back to Naruto, "You could tell us exactly /why/ you left, you know." He said.  
  
The face which had grown taught during Sakura's rant slackened a little, before the head shook slightly against the bars in a no fashion, "I can't tell you guys, you'd be even more disgusted with me than you already are." Running a hand through his nose length bangs and pushing them back he looked at Iruka steadily before speaking once more.  
  
"Iruka-sensei...I know you're probably mad at me, I would be to if I were you, but I have on last favor to ask." The voice was steady, and held a sense of maturity in it.  
  
Iruka raised a brow; "I'll do it if I can." He said, feeling a small bit of ice form in his stomach.   
  
Naruto smiled wanly, before sighing, "If...they bring in a little boy, he's six years old, black hair, blue eyes, he's really pale...could you take care of him? I know it's a lot, but I'm getting the distinctive feeling that I may not be around to take care of him too much longer."  
  
An eerie calm fell, before Iruka nodded, "If it's at all possible, I will take care of him." A frown came over his face, "What's his name?"  
  
Naruto smiled, "Iruka, Uzumaki Iruka."   
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
  
Hmm...I think I may add onto the whole friends' reunion thing, since it holds so many evil possibilities, but then again, I may just go to the trial.   
  
I'm uncertain weather I want to kill Naruto or have him make up with Sasuke and have another child, which would be weird to say the least, and I kinda wanna blow up my own villagers, is that I bad thing?  
  
Again, the review counter sux almost as much ass as Jake, who sux his on mum's ass, but you didn't hear that from me, okay?  
  
Ja 


	5. I Want to be Perfect Like Before

Baby o' Mine  
  
-Kori Ryuen  
  
Chapter 4   
  
I Want to be Perfect Like Before  
  
* * * * *  
  
Disclaimer: I don' own Naruto, I don't own Sasuke, I don't own anything, actually, since I'm a minor and I have no legal rights. I do, however, like writing, so...that's how it all goes, y'know?  
  
Notes: Finally to the interesting part! Wow...I'm hoping to make this one longer than the others, just cause it's that torture thing that I really like. I think there's going to be major OOCness, but if you've been reading this you'll have figured it out by now. Also, I realized about the weapons and the name mixer-upper thing, sorry, I'm just a pain in the arse like that.   
  
Does anybody even read these things? I could put a lemon up here and no one would ever notice, nope. /A gasp, light and sweet pierced the air and caught Sasuke as he looked down at the small piece of sun shine that he'd managed to find. His hands stilled from where they had been moving between Naruto's thighs.../ See what I mean?  
  
*Music while reading: Simple and Clean, theme from Kingdom Hearts. *  
  
* * * * * *  
  
/An eerie calm fell, before Iruka nodded, "If it's at all possible, I will take care of him." A frown came over his face, "What's his name?"  
  
Naruto smiled, "Iruka, Uzumaki Iruka."/  
  
~*~*~ Naruto's POV ~*~*~  
  
I couldn't meet their eyes, I didn't deserve to look into their faces after telling them about my little one, my Iruka who I hoped was doing well with Oba-chan, hopefully staying out of trouble...I was such a terror at his age, I don't know how I was blessed with a little angel like him.  
  
He takes after his father, he's stoic and quiet most of the time unless you really get him happy, then he glows like the mid day sun. Even with my own death all but certain, I can't help but hope that they don't know about Iruka, but always prepare for the worst, am I right? That's why I told Iruka-sensei about my child, I wouldn't have if I didn't know that they were going to try to take him and bring him here; I wanted Iruka to grow up happier than I did, I wanted him to feel loved.  
  
Oh Gods, I sound like such a wimp, Sasuke would laugh at me and say something like, 'Hey Dobe, stop acting like a woman, last place.' Something that I'd get mad at and run at him and try to punch him...yeah, something like that. I hate being a grown-up, I miss having to worry about what ramen I was going to have next.  
  
I hope that Sasuke and Iruka get to know each other, have some kind of bond...I feel so sad that I can't tell them, I'd disgrace both of them. I wanted...it didn't matter what I wanted anymore, I probably wouldn't even get to see him again.  
  
I look up at my three companions, Kakashi whom for once isn't reading Icha Icha Paradise, Sakura-chan who grown into a beautiful woman, better than I could have ever hoped, and Iruka-sensei whose looking at me with such sad eyes. I always hated it whenever he would try to pity me and be too nice to me just because, now I feel ashamed that he did it, because I knew that I deserved to be looked down upon.  
  
"I'm pretty sure that Sasuke told Hokage-sama, I just want to make sure he's well looked after." I sighed, feeling the bars imprint on my forehead.  
  
Sakura-chan took a hesitant step forward; eyes fell on her, the two Jonin guards...I sighed. "Naruto...you're...you're a father?" Her voice held something in it that I winced from. Accusations always hurt, I've known that since I could remember, so I only looked away.  
  
I heard her try to say something else, probably ask who the mother was...I briefly considered telling her the truth that /I/ was, but Sakura-chan for all of her rejections was hardly ever truly cruel to me, just mean sometimes.   
  
I turned, one arm still hooked in the bars, "That's all I really wanted to say, I'm sorry that I made you all worry so much." It was cold, I hadn't tried to be cold, it came out sounding so much like a dismissal that I looked back and smiled, "If...if I get out of here...I'll treat you guys to some ramen." My smile wavered slightly, "As much ramen as any of us could ever eat."  
  
Iruka nodded, the other two turned to leave. He waited until they were out the door before finally speaking, "I've missed you too," A sincere look, "And I will look after your son, should it become a possibility."  
  
I smiled, genuinely. "Arigato, Iruka-sensei." And he turned and left too, leaving me to my thoughts and my dull company. I returned to sitting on the bedish slab, my arms wrapped around my knees and my face turned towards the fading light of the day. "I hope that it doesn't come up as a possibility..."   
  
And I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep for tomorrow, who knows what will happen then...  
  
~*~*~ Some years prior ~*~*~  
  
Quietly, he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's hard stomach and leaned his forehead against angular shoulder blades, the taller boy leaving him at a slight dissadvantage. Today was just another boring free day, no mission and supposedly no worries, so they had gone off to train near a stream. Naruto, for his part, tried hard not to get beaten into a pulp while Sasuke used him as an apponent.   
  
Now though, it was too hot and they'd settled on playing in the water and enjoying themselves, which was the reason for the careful embrace. Sasuke placed his hands on Naruto's and a smile fell on his face, "You know that if any girls saw us that we'd be dead, right?"  
  
Naruto tightened his hands, "I'd like to see them try, besides, you'd be safe while I was getting pummled." A half growl mockingly, "I would be currupting their beloved Sasuke-kun with me evil perverted Naruto ways."  
  
Sasuke grinned un abashedly, "Then I'd be forced to protect you again." It was meant to sound flirty, and at the time it had been, with Naruto jumping up a bit and carefully biting Sasuke's ear before retreating quickly. Sasuke yelped as his tender spot was violated, smacking a hand over his ear and turning around, growling and hurrying off to exploit Naruto's tender spots...   
  
~*~*~ End Memory ~*~*~  
  
...I almost wish that you'd protect me now, Sasuke.  
  
~*~*~ End Naruto POV ~*~*~  
  
~*~*~ Trial room, Main Governmental Building, Konoha ~*~*~  
  
Homura, Koharu and Hokage the third sat behind the trial plat forms, each looking at the young man whose head was bowed to them, his hands in front of him, bound and useless.   
  
"You have been brought here, Uzumaki Naruto, to ask you exactly why you left. If your reasoning was sound and reasonable, we may consider revoking the death sentence that usually accompanies such a transgression that you have committed." The Hokage said, steepling his fingers and looking at the top of the bowed blond haired man. "The floor is yours."  
  
Naruto looked up into his eyes for a moment before turning back to the floor; "I have no reason, Hokage-sama." He said, it didn't take a genius to hear the quiver in his voice. He was hiding something.  
  
Hokage sighed, "We already know about this boy, your son." He sighed, Naruto looked up at him, startled but not really very surprised, he'd guessed that Sasuke had told the Hokage about Iruka, but he felt his last resolve leave him. "If it because you...had an affair with some girl, it would be best to say so now."  
  
Naruto knew that that would be the best coarse of action, lie and say that it was some girl who passed away or something after Iruka was born...it would probably be wiser than telling them the truth, but when he looked up at the Hokage he knew that the Hokage would see through that in a heart beat.   
  
He remained stubbornly quiet, tilting his face to look to one side.  
  
Homura, one of Hokage's two advisors, leaned forward, "Who is the boys mother?"   
  
Naruto frowned even more, and clenched his fists, feeling his nails bite into his skin, leaving half-crescent marks there, shaking his head.  
  
He knew he couldn't lie to them, for one thing, Naruto was notoriously bad at lying about anything, let alone something important like this.  
  
The woman, Koharu now asked, "If your afraid we'll do something to her, I assure you we'll leave the girl alone." Her kind old tone was nearly enough to infuriate him.  
  
"There was no girl! All right?!?!" He yelled, before covering his mouth in horror. He didn't just shout that there wasn't a girl, had he? A quick glance up at the table was met with shocked expressions, which meant that his infamous short temper and fast mouth had gotten him into trouble once again.  
  
"What do you mean there was no girl?" Came the cautious ventured voice of the male advisor, Homura.   
  
He bit his lip, "No, it wasn't over a girl that I left, even though Iruka, my son, does have a great deal to do with this." He sighed; rubbing his fingers a little in nervousness. "Iruka...didn't have a mother, in the most common sought of sense of the word." He sighed again, now or never.  
  
"I was Iruka's mother, if things become technical." He didn't dare lift his head to look at them, "I...was in a relationship with another man, and about five months into it, I started developing morning sickness. A month before I left, I /felt/ the babies chakra, and I put two and two together."  
  
He smiled a little in bad humor before sighing, "When the man left on a few day mission, I left to try to spare him some of the.../difficulty/ of being a dad when you're sixteen." He frowned, "I ran to the village that Sasuke found me in, and had the baby there. I haven't disclosed any of the information on the village, most people just thought I came from a farm or something.  
  
"I will not ask for forgiveness, my crime I wished dealt as if this wasn't the case. If you find it more appropriate to kill me, I only ask that Iruka-sensei looks after my child, should he be brought here." His tone was formal, too reserved to be what he truly felt.  
  
The Third sighed, rubbing his eyes and frowning in annoyance. "Who was the boys father?" He asked, his tone tired from too much excitement, he was certain that now that the truth had been stated that all other information would be easily forth coming.  
  
"I can't tell you."   
  
All of them looked up at the tall standing middle teen looking man, his posture no longer looking to seem weak and small. It was surprising to see the amount of pride that flared through him, especially after the last few minutes.   
  
"Why can't you tell us?" Koharu asked, the old woman's eyes crinkling at the sides.  
  
"Because you do not need to know who Iruka's father is." The statement was said coldly, almost with a tone of malice underlying it. Hokage already had a very good idea as to who it was, but without Naruto's confirmation it was little more than speculation.   
  
"Very well." With a flare of chakra a guard came in, taking hold of the unstruggling man out of the room. A second entered, "I wish you to go to the Limner Village, in the mist country and retrieve a little boy, about six, by the name of Iruka."   
  
The woman nodded, before turning on her heal and leaving through the door. That left him, and his two advisors to discuss exactly how to handle the situation.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Well, the trials done, I thought that it was kinda odd, as I've never been to a trial and am not quite sure how the ninja's would adapt it. Anyway, the names of the people were actually his two advisors from the manga, I looked it up. The woman is related to the Hokage somehow, not sure how. Also, this whole story is ignoring the fact that the third Hokage died sealing Ochomaru from the Chuunin exam arch, so don't get mad at me.  
  
...Should I kill off Naruto? I mean, really, or should I have him and Sasuke make up and have everything done with it?   
  
Also, since I can't draw little kids at all, I'll be doing a conest for the best drawing of little Iruka, only guideline is is that he has to remotely look like my description, and can't be an adult.   
  
The Prize? You tell me something you want in the story, lemon, fluff, violence and death, you name it, I'll write it and post it. As well as link to your art.   
  
Since that's all,   
  
Ja 


	6. For Always and Ever It’s Always for You

Baby o' Mine  
  
Chapter 5   
  
For Always and Ever It's Always for You  
  
* * * * *  
  
Disclaimer: I don' own Naruto, I don't own Sasuke, I don't own anything, actually, since I'm a minor and I have no legal rights. I do, however, like writing, so...that's how it all goes, y'know?  
  
Notes: Finally to the interesting part! Wow...I'm hoping to make this one longer than the others, just cause it's that torture thing that I really like. I think there's going to be major OOCness, but if you've been reading this you'll have figured it out by now.   
  
Does anybody even read these things? I could put a lemon up here and no one would ever notice, nope. /Wide blue eyes shut tightly in pain and pleasure, he'd known this longer than he'd been alive. The way that the Uchiha stilled over him, his arms shaking with restrain from.../ See what I mean?  
  
*Music while reading: Simple and Clean, theme from Kingdom Hearts.*  
  
* * * * * *  
  
~*~*~ Sasuke POV ~*~*~  
  
For the last two days it seems like I have done nothing but lay in bed. Itachi was gone, Naruto was back...I feel my gut clench uncomfortably at the thought that I finally knew exactly where he was and I couldn't do anything. I shift onto my side from my back and glare at the wall instead of the ceiling like I had been.  
  
Again, I wish that Naruto was here to just lay in bed with like we did sometimes, when we didn't have a mission and could just snuggle and make lazy love in the continuous heat of the village, talking idly over absolutely nothing at all. Not of missions, usually, maybe of ramen and sunshine, funny little stories that would get each of us to laugh before we'd either have a tickle war, which he was much better than me at, or a kissing war, which I think we were pretty even at.  
  
Apparently it was one sided for the most part, since he now had a son. Iruka...sentimental of Naruto to name his son that, if he'd been smarter he would have named him something less obvious. Ino and Sakura would probably coo over the sentimental dribble, like women usually do...I wonder how Sakura is taking Naruto being back?  
  
She probably smacked him or something; she's violent like that. One hell of a Chakra user, but seriously, and you wouldn't expect it by looking at her. Now, if only she wasn't always concerned of what the boy of her fancy thought she'd have gotten to the Jonin level a long time ago. I've told her as much, but I think it just went in one ear and out the other.  
  
Faintly, I heard a knocking at the door, but refused to get out of my comfortable position to go and see who it was. Call me lazy if you like, but after seven years of working to find that blue eyed loud mouth, I think that I deserve a little time to just let myself rest.  
  
"Sasuke-kun! I know you're in there!" More knocking, I shut my eyes and turn my face into the pillow in a half hearted attempt to smother myself after recognizing the voice of Sakura, who seemed to take an evil delight in making my life miserable.  
  
Pulling the blanket over my head I groaned, "No I'm not!" Please let her get the message and just /leave me alone.../  
  
It seemed that her pager was off, and a moment later I found her in my window, which had been open to the summer's breeze. Could I have whimpered without jeopardizing my pride and reputation I would have, but those two things kept my voice in line and I instead just glared at her.  
  
"This is called trespassing, you know." I grate out, frowning at her smiling face.  
  
"Sasuke-kun, you've been in here since..." Her smile dropped slightly, "Since you got back. How about getting up? I'll make you whatever you want to eat." She said, her smile becoming annoying to me.  
  
I turned over, "No." I said, trying to go back to my contemplative state.  
  
She groans behind me, and I feel the mattress press down on an edge. "Have you eaten since you got back?" I squint my eyes annoyedly, she shakes my side briefly, "C'mon, I know you, you probably just came home, took off your shirt and weapons and crawled into bed, and have been there ever since."  
  
I hunch me shoulders, shaking her hand off, if I could have honestly said that I hadn't I would have. I hate that she knows me so well, only Naruto ever knew me that well.   
  
She stands, walking towards my door, "Go take a shower, you smell. I'll go make you something to eat, and then if you feel like it, we can talk." I frown even more at her before she leaves, the door left ajar so that even if I didn't want to get up, my body would react to the smell of food and have to get up. I sometimes wonder what exactly Naruto saw in her other than a pretty face, maybe he has a thing for obnoxious personalities.  
  
Almost of it's own volition, my body rises, still clad only in my pants, and seem to stagger to the bathroom across the hall from my bedroom. I suddenly realize that I really needed to use the other facility than the shower. After...that was taken care of I turned the water on hot and stepped in. Shower taken, my hair pulled back into a ponytail so that it would dry straight, I walk into the kitchen in a robe with a towel over my shoulders to smell...I think something with chicken in it. I watch as Sakura finishes off what ever is in the pot that's on my stove boiling.  
  
"What is it?" I ask, stepping closer to peer at whatever it is in the pot.   
  
Sakura whirls around and points a wooden spoon at me, "You'll find out when I serve it, grab us something to drink and go sit down, it's almost done."  
  
Raising an eyebrow at her ludicrously, I went to the fridge and take out a couple of canned teas. Frowning slightly, I eyed the single seat before putting the cans onto the table and grabbing a chair from another room and putting it by the table for her to sit. Not used to sitting more than myself suddenly became painfully obvious.  
  
Sitting, I rested my chin on a fist as I watched her stir in a little more pepper before turning off the stove. "I hope you like it, I practically live off of this stuff." She said ladling some of it into two bowls, turning and setting them on the table. "It's my moms recipe, and it's probably one of the only things I can cook without burning anything." She turned, grabbing two spoons and handing me one before sitting down.  
  
The soup, I'd guessed it was that before, was a creamy red and I took a sip carefully. I hadn't lived this long for rushing fool hardedly into eating Sakura's food. It was surprisingly palatable, tasted even halfway decent, though it could have used with a little more salt. Sakura watched me as I ate and smiled when I went for a second bite.  
  
She took a bite herself, before popping the top of her can and taking a sip, "I saw Naruto two days ago." I stilled my soup eating, looking at her to continue, "He asked about you, I'm afraid I was...a little short with him. I guess that old habits are hard to break...I didn't realize till I saw him again just how much I missed him." A sad kind of smile played on her lips as she took another bite of her soup.  
  
I sighed, slouching a bit more in my seat, "You'd think...that I'd feel better about seeing him." I said, my voice hesitant, "...but I feel more angry than anything else." I rubbed a ringer on the droplets of water that had formed on my cans surface, "I thought...that somehow he'd be exactly like the last time I saw him..."   
  
It's difficult to continue, so I instead pause to gather my thoughts and think of the best way to say this. I took my spoon and looked at it, trying hard to not look at Sakura, to see what her reaction would be. "But...he's older, and...his son has made him into...an adult I guess you could say." I shrugged, the topic hard to actually broach. "He's not like he was before."  
  
"You... really loved him, didn't you." It wasn't a question, I knew that; this was the first time she'd ever even brought it up.   
  
I looked at her steadily, I could see that she had a sad look on her face, one of maturity, one that I had never before seen on her face. I knew that I could lie to her, tell her that I didn't, but I...I think that maybe I just really needed to finally tell someone.  
  
"Too much for words to describe, I thought that the feeling was mutual...but with..." I didn't finish the sentence, "Have they decided what to do with him yet?" I asked instead.  
  
Sakura shook her head, "He had a trial yesterday, but they haven't decided yet." She frowned a little, "His son was brought in this morning. He's still asleep from the sleep powder that the woman who brought him in used; he should still be asleep until tomorrow. Iruka-sensei got me to take over his classes from the academy so that he can watch over him." A small frown came across her face; "There's something...about him that's just so..."  
  
Sasuke frowned a little, "He doesn't really look like Naruto at all, does he?" He asked, peering at his mostly empty bowl, remembering the dark haired pale boy with Naruto's eyes, but not much else. His face was pail and smooth, not like Naruto's at all  
  
~*~*~ End Sasuke POV ~*~*~  
  
~*~*~ Cell, Main Governmental Building ~*~*~  
  
His eyes were closed, but he wasn't asleep. Uzumaki Naruto lay still on the hard mattress, listening to the world outside of the small window, at his guards playing a game of chess.   
  
Last shift change had brought in a familiar face, Shikamaru Nara now sat some five feet away from him on the winning side of the board; he'd won the last six games in a row now, and was well on his way to the seventh by the sound of it.  
  
They'd talked briefly, but it seemed that he wasn't willing to tell Naruto anything outside of the normal 'hello', 'You were so troublesome, took us forever and a day to find you...' Naruto knew that his son was in the building, his sense of smell had caught his scent from the air of the door, and so was Iruka-sensei. He hoped that Iruka-sensei was watching over his son, and knew that he probably was.  
  
Both Jonins looked up a minute before Naruto even heard the footsteps of someone approaching, before the door was knocked. Shikamaru stood and opened it, before nodding at his partner, who stood and opened the door to the cell. Naruto sat up and held his wrists out to be shackled before standing up and going forth to meet his fate.  
  
He glanced at Shikamaru, who's perpetual scowl softened for a second. Naruto looked forward again before they finally reached the trial chamber, where he was left standing in the center of before his two escorts left.  
  
Before him sat the three council members, of whom he hoped would give him a reasonable verdict so that he may go out and see his son, finally get to hug Iruka-sensei, hug Sakura-chan and see Kakashi...but he didn't let those thoughts become apparent before the court members.  
  
"Uzumaki Naruto, we have a few questions as to...how exactly you became pregnant." The Third Hokage said, and Naruto's eyes widened at him.  
  
"Um...I'll answer as best I can, but Oba-chan knows more about it than I do." He said.  
  
"Oba-chan?" Koharu asked from her seat.  
  
"...hai, she was the one that delivered Iruka. But she told me how most of it happened." He finished; self-consciously he rubbed his wrists against where the slim scar was.   
  
The Hokage nodded, "We all know that male births are unheard of, how was it possible that you became pregnant?" He asked, looking steadily at Naruto.  
  
Sighing, the blonde looked up and into the Hokage's eyes, "It was the demon fox's fault, really." He said, seeing all their eyes widen slightly. "The fox sealed inside of me was a female, and it was that influence that...it was more like it was she who became pregnant than me. She's the one that allowed my body to react when...Iruka's father and I together. It was her that made my body carry through full term."   
  
He rubbed the C-section scar below his pants line, and smiled at the ironic humor of it. "She didn't know how to get him out though, so that's why Oba-chan delivered Iruka, I had a cesarean done, I should've died during it, but Kyugi's* power healed me."   
  
Naruto sighed, "I knew that this would come under very heavy criticism because men just don't get pregnant, so instead of have all of that criticism and ridicule, I just left to some place where nobody knew of me and I could just have Iruka and me and no one would get hurt."  
  
Homura rubbed his forehead, "I wouldn't suppose that you'd be willing to tell us who the father of your son is today, now would you?" Naruto shook his head, the bangs that looked as though they needed a good washing swishing from side to side.  
  
The Hokage nodded sadly, "Then our decision is made. Please step forward." Naruto did so, waiting for either a quick death or an innocent verdict.   
  
"Uzumaki Naruto, it is this councils decision that you been found to have a reasonable excuse for running away from the village, and so will not be put to death as this crime so often decides." He cleared his throat at the relieved sigh and the happy smile on Naruto's face.   
  
"But, we also cannot ignore that you have done this, so you are sentenced to remain in this village from this day forward, unless you are accompanied by someone on Chuunin rank or higher, but it will first have to have your outing approved of by Hatake Kakashi. In addition to this, you will have to sign in once every two days at a post that I will clarify in the main office unless it is impossible for you to do so." The man said, and could feel the palpable relief of the man in front of him, "Welcome home, Naruto."  
  
Naruto smiled, "It's good to be back."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
  
  
*Demon fox's name in Japanese  
  
Since an overwhelming amount of you demanded that Naruto remain alive and well, I gave him the most reasonable punishment that I could think of. I still think that the punishment would suck, but it's better than never getting to see his son again, now isn't it?  
  
I had a couple questions on the contest, so I'll clarify:  
  
This is a FAN ART contest, whomever does the best fan art of little Iruka the child will get a scene of his or her choice written by me, it can be anything from hot bondage sex to a scene in the park where everyone is playing with bunnies or something, to a total blood bath. It can be anything!  
  
I wish all entries to be sent to Zerohopes15@hotmail.com   
  
I will put up a page of all of the entries and the winner, who will have his or her name placed under their picture and an award that I will give them. Not money, but you can place it on your web page and wear it with pride for you did the best chibi-Iruka picture.  
  
Any other question just email me at the same address above. 


	7. With Clipped Wings it’s Impossible to Fl...

Baby o' Mine  
  
Chapter Six   
  
With Clipped Wings it's Impossible to Fly  
  
* * * * * *   
  
Disclaimer: I don' own Naruto, I don't own Sasuke, I don't own anything, actually, since I'm a minor and I have no legal rights. I do, however, like writing, so...that's how it all goes, y'know?  
  
Notes: Finally to the interesting part! Wow...I'm hoping to make this one longer than the others, just cause it's that torture thing that I really like. I think there's going to be major OOCness, but if you've been reading this you'll have figured it out by now.   
  
Does anybody even read these things? I could put a lemon up here and no one would ever notice, nope. /Crying out, Sasuke gasped as he was gripped tightly by his one and only love.../ See what I mean?  
  
*Music while reading: Yoma Counting Song: Blood Reign *  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The feel of the cuffs being removed from his wrists felt better than anything he'd felt in a very long time. Sighing in relief, he turned back to the council, "Where's Iruka and Iruka-sensei?" How he wanted to hold his son again, to see that smile or the perpetual frown that played across his face.  
  
The Hokage stood, going around the large desk structure and walking to a door off to one side. "They're in my office, your son's still sleeping from the sleeping powder one of my ninja's used to bring him here, Iruka is watching over him." Stepping through the door he felt Naruto hurry to catch up, the man's sneakers squeaking against the wooden floor.   
  
"Is he all right?" Naruto almost demanded, worry for his son honing his parental instincts dangerously.  
  
"Of course he's fine. He'll just be sleeping until tomorrow morning, it will feel like he took a long nap." The Third said, and as they reached the familiar door to the Hokage's office, Naruto was suddenly ahead of him and quietly opening the door.   
  
He smiled at the scene that lay before his eyes. Iruka-sensei sat on the couch with the little boy curled up sideways; head resting on the older mans thigh. While grading papers, Iruka-sensei was absent-mindedly weaving his finger through the semi-long black hair, tucking it behind the little boy's ears before going back to his papers. He looked up and waved carefully at Naruto; that maternal smile finally draining away the last of the uneasiness Naruto had felt during the trial.   
  
"Naruto-kun, I see that I won't be forced to take care of this little terror after all." Iruka-sensei said quietly as Naruto walked into the room. Naruto smiled, sensing the relief that his teacher was giving off that Naruto was still alive. Carefully, he bent over and gave his first instructor and parental figure a hug, resting his chin on the older mans shoulder.  
  
  
  
Mildly surprised, but very relieved, he hugged Naruto back, before whispering, "I'm glad your back."  
  
Naruto smiled against his teacher's hair before pulling back and squatting down to look at the boy who lay in his sensei's lap. Without a scowl, or anything else, he looked very much like his father when sleeping. Shaking his head, he lifted the boy up and propped him against his hip; Iruka-kun {Because from here on out they're going to be together for a while} wrapped his arms sleepily around his fathers neck, snuggling his face into the orange shirt.  
  
Iruka-sensei, who had begun putting all his papers away, turned to look at Naruto; "Do you have anywhere to stay?" Foolish question, but he wanted to give his lost student an opportunity to find somewhere else to stay.  
  
Naruto shook his head; "I don't suppose you'd let us stay at your house till we find other arrangements, would you?" In all honesty, he half expected Iruka to say that he didn't want them at his house and instead had another idea for where they could sleep.  
  
Standing, the teacher still had a good five inches on the youth, "C'mon, your rooms just as you left it, the empty instant ramen cups not there aside..."  
  
Naruto smiled in embarrassment, if had a free arm he would have rubbed the back of his head.  
  
They passed the trial chamber as they walked out of the building, Naruto nodding at the Hokage when their eyes met, and as they reached the evening dimmed street, Naruto noticed that many people were staring at him, some whispering to others; eyes filled with either fear, anger, hate, or curiosity. Shifting Iruka-kun a little, he continued walking the all too familiar path to Iruka-sensei's home, feeling the stares bore into the back of his head from the people they passed.  
  
They traveled in silence, though it was more so that their new 'admirers' couldn't eavesdrop on whatever conversation that they might have had than anything else. As they finally made it into Iruka-sensei's house, Naruto let out a loud sigh of relief at finally excaping the drowning pressure that had filled the air while they had walked.   
  
"Geeze, you'd think I'd of actually grown a neon colored third head by those stares! What's their problem?" It was supposed to be rhetorical, as he carried Iruka-kun up the stairs and into one of the three bedrooms that the house had, the one he'd practically lived in when he wasn't at his normal home as a youth, setting the little boy into the bed and pulling his shoes off.  
  
"It's not every day that a lost nin rejoins the village, let alone one with a nine-tailed demon fox sealed in his stomach." Iruka-sensei said from his place leaning against the door. Naruto smiled cheekily at that, his eyes squinting all too familiarly.  
  
After he tucked Iruka-kun in all the way, he followed Iruka-sensei out and to the kitchen, sitting down at the table and burying his head in his arms. Iruka-sensei set about making some tea; hopefully to calm his lost students frazzled nerves. A few minutes passed in silence before the water was ready for the tea.  
  
"I almost thought that I was free, finally free." Came the mumble from the hidden recesses of Naruto's arms, "Seven years of worry...that someone would kill me and he'd see it...I guess I'm really lucky that it was Sasuke that found me instead of one of the other hunter-nins." He sighed, glancing up to where Iruka-sensei was turned to look at him, "But now I'm locked in a gilded cage once again."  
  
Iruka set down the tea, taking a seat across from Naruto. "You were lucky it was Sasuke," He said, stirring his tea as Naruto lifted the cup and took a sip. "You mind telling me what happened?"  
  
Sighing, Naruto told the edited version of what happened to Iruka, leaving out who the father was like he had to the elders. Iruka's expression had gone from curious, to astonished, to sad, and finally settled on maternal protectiveness.   
  
The tea had grown cold during that time, and finally Naruto's tale ended, "So, I'll have to find a job and get our stuff from my old house. I have to tell Oba-chan that I won't be around any more to help her with getting some things, and I guess get Iruka-kun into a class at the academy." He sighed.  
  
Lifting a hand, the elder of the two rubbed along his scar in a thoughtful way before sighing; "It was Sasuke, wasn't it." Naruto jerked slightly, but his face never lifted to look up into his teacher's eyes. Distantly, a remote part of his brain seemed to say, /why do some people pose /statements/ as /questions/, 'tis damn annoying.../. Iruka knew the answer from the silence.   
  
Taking a deep breath, the older of the two swirled his tea, "I'm sorry that I...I didn't strike you as someone you could talk to...about this." He said finally, feeling like he had done his...not son, but the closest thing he's ever had to one, a great disservice.  
  
Naruto spun the tea around his cup habitually, "I considered it..." he sighed, "But would you have believed me? I sure as hell have never heard of a man having a baby on his own like this...I'd be more of a freak in everyone else's eyes than I already was."  
  
Iruka-sensei stood carefully, "C'mon, lets get you to bed. We'll talk about this in the morning after I get Iruka-kun into a class at the academy, I think that Hinata's class should still have a few vacancies still."  
  
Naruto started, "Hinata's a teacher?" Looking at his former teacher in surprise while standing and turning to go up stairs to his room.  
  
Smiling at he wide blue eyes of the boy he almost considered a son, he smiled, "It's her first year, but she's got a lot of promise to be a good teacher. Her sister's in the ANBU now, so she isn't as pressed anymore to conform to her families wishes, and has really come out of her shell." He laughed a little at Naruto's expression, "She was awfully torn up when you left, you should talk to her."  
  
And that was all that was said that night as Naruto settled into the bed that he and Iruka-kun would share that night.  
  
~*~*~ The Next Morning ~*~*~   
  
Ghostly white light played through the thin snow colored draperies on the east side of the room, sending light deftly through the cool air and settle on the little boy curled up on his side, the blanket kicked half way down his form, one hand resting across his stomach while the other lay haphazardly by his pail face and mid length black tresses. He lay alone, his father having risen moments before to go to the restroom and brush his teeth.   
  
Sleepily, sea blue eyes blinked open, long lashes fluttering against his cheeks and he carefully pushed himself into a sitting position, using one hand to prop himself up and the other to push back his hair. He looked around his environment, not recognizing any of it.   
  
"Daddy?" he asked, his voice filling the room before he heard a sink from behind the door to his left. A moment later it turned off and the door opened. Blonde hair, tanned skin and warm blue eyes...Iruka-kun leapt from the bed and nearly tackled the older man who's featured made up his parent. Smiling at his new appendage, he hugged the boy back as best he could for a minute.  
  
"Iruka-kun, Daddy has to get some clothes on." He said eventually.  
  
Blinking from where he'd been attached, Iruka now noticed that his father was clad only in his favorite jeans, his tanned muscled torso and the top part of the black tattoo on his stomach noticeable. He nodded, letting his firm grip go and stepping around the room, noticing his shoes nearly hidden under the bed.  
  
"Where is Iruka*, daddy?" He said after a little exploring.  
  
Naruto looked up from putting on a white shirt he was borrowing from Iruka-sensei and turned to his son. "We're staying with one of Daddies old friends, we're in the village that Daddy grew up in." He said, turning and walking over to his son, picking him up and opening the door. "Wanna go and see if I can get you something to eat? You must be pretty hungry, did Oba-chan let you have some of her sweets?" The last part was said in a faux menacing voice, his father's fingers ghosting across his stomach, making the boy giggle.  
  
"No, Oba-chan said that the sweets would wrought Iruka's teeth, so she made Iruka have rice and bean curd." His face went into a display of just what he thought of this choice in diet.  
  
Naruto laughed, "I know, Oba-chan and her bean curd." He smiled a little wistfully before finally making it to the kitchen. The clock on the counter told them it was a little past ten, "Go sit down at the table over there and I'll see if Iruka-sensei's kitchen is as he left it the last time I was here." The boy nodded and was set down; going to sit while his father looked through the cupboards and refrigerator.   
  
"Why are Iruka and Daddy here in Daddy's old village?" The boy asked as Naruto set about making eggs and toast. {He's a cook now; he's not limited to ramen.}  
  
Naruto frowned for a second; "We're going to live in this village now." He said slowly, "The man that we're staying with is getting you classes at the school that I went to when I was young this morning, and you'll makes lots of friends here."  
  
"But Iruka already has friends, Iruka doesn't want to make more." The little boy said.  
  
Setting the ready food onto a plate and giving the boy a glass of milk he sighed, setting the food down in front of his child and sitting down in the chair that Iruka-sensei had been sitting in before.   
  
"Daddy doesn't have a choice, aka-chan*...we have to stay here for a while, but we'll probably go back really soon to see Oba-chan and your friends for a visit." The boy still frowned while he ate, before his small hands grasped around the glass of milk and swallowed it.  
  
"Who is making daddy stay here?" He asked finally, looking up into the mirror reflection of his eyes.  
  
Naruto snagged a piece of toast that he knew that Iruka wouldn't eat, "People that daddy ran away from before you were born. I ran away and they wanted me back, so now that they have me I have to stay here."   
  
The boy mulled over this while studying his eggs. "Iruka doesn't want Daddy to be forced to stay here."  
  
Naruto smiled at his son, "Iruka...look at me." The boys gaze shifted up to meet his, "I missed it here, I left because I wanted to, but now I'm back and it's okay. So don't go coming up with the idea that this place is bad, it's really nice; you'll like it here."  
  
The boy looked back at his eggs before finishing them; "Does daddy want to stay?"  
  
Naruto nodded, "I want to stay," He smiled, standing and scrapping off the left over breakfast into the garbage, setting about cleaning the small mess that he'd made and put away the food. "Now how about we go to a park? If I remember right, there should be one near here, and you can see what the place is like first hand?"  
  
Iruka smiled, hurrying up stairs to where he saw his shoes by the bed. Naruto looked after the human blur and shook his head with a smile. "Sure answer's my question."   
  
* * * * * *   
  
* This is basically all in Japanese, and little kids in Japan begin mostly referring to themselves in third person, I found this out when Okinamaru-san who lives an apartment up from me had her little girl and everyone spoke Japanese there and the little girl did the third person bit.   
  
*Aka-chan = baby.  
  
Well, I was very happy with this chapter, just the way it came out. I'll probably redo it because it's only a filler and I can play with it however I want. It seems that my 7-chapter idea has now turned out like 10. Why do the idea's /not stop/! I keep adding little things...anyway, how was Iruka-chan? Isn't he cute? I thought so, he reminds me of my little brother when he was that age, just much cuter and less annoying.  
  
I still haven't gotten any submissions for the art contest; I'm beginning to consider the idea of holding chapters for ransom unless I get submissions. *Glares threateningly*  
  
Ja 


	8. Woe Oh Oh I Want To Change You

Baby o' Mine  
  
Chapter Seven   
  
Woe Oh Oh I Want To Change You  
  
* * * * * *   
  
Disclaimer: I don' own Naruto, I don't own Sasuke, I don't own anything, actually, since I'm a minor and I have no legal rights. I do, however, like writing, so...that's how it all goes, y'know?  
  
Notes: Finally to the interesting part! Wow...I'm hoping to make this one longer than the others do, just cause it's that torture thing that I really like. I think there's going to be major OOCness, but if you've been reading this you'll have figured it out by now.   
  
Does anybody even read these things? I could put a lemon up here and no one would ever notice, nope. /A head turned back and forth in the bed, the eyes shut and the breath in gasps as the one over him groaned in.../ See what I mean?  
  
*Music while reading: Yoma Counting Song: Blood Reign *  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Finishing the note, Naruto taped it to the fridge as Iruka-kun skid across the floor and nearly into him. Turning and keeping the boy upright, he smiled. "You ready to go?"  
  
The boy nodded, before hurrying to the doorstep to put his shoes on. Ever so polite, Naruto mused before opening the closet and pulling out one of the coats that Iruka had told him he could have once he'd grown into them, pushing up the sleeves till they rested just below his elbows, stepping out the door and pushing his feet into his shoes.   
  
Iruka-kun looked up at his father as they walked to the sidewalk, "Which way's the park, daddy?" He asked, lifting his hand to grab Naruto's as they walked.  
  
Lifting his other hand to rub his chin, Naruto made a show of thinking. "I think...this way." He said, leading the boy to the left, before shaking his head, "No...no, it's gotta be this way." Turning around, he went in the other direction. Iruka giggled, before Naruto stopped once more, "Using my Ninja skills..." He closed his eyes in mock concentration.  
  
"Daddy!" Iruka laughed in outrage, "Which way is it?"  
  
Naruto smiled, before turning the way he had originally gone. Iruka sighed loudly at his dad, before pulling him a little, "C'mon, Iruka wants to see the park!" He said, Naruto smiled quickening his step to match the boys. Within minutes they stood outside the gate of the park, a few people (mostly women) watching over their children. Many glanced up as the two entered, some whispering to others while calling their children to leave.  
  
Naruto wasn't surprised, but Iruka-kun frowned as many of the children were suddenly called to leave, "Daddy? Why are all those kid's Mommy's leaving?" He looked up at Naruto with inquisitive eyes.  
  
Sighing, Naruto knelt to look into Iruka's blue eyes, "The mommy's don't like me, Aka-chan...it's silly, but some people just can't stand other people." He smiled once more. "C'mon, that only mean's that there's more stuff for you to play on. That slide looks pretty high." He said, indicating the now vacant slide.  
  
Iruka-kun still frowned, but went off to play while Naruto sat down on one of the now vacant benches. Back home, Iruka had had a lot of friends, and their parents didn't turn tail every time Naruto showed up; but that couldn't be helped anymore, so Naruto only smiled as Iruka ran about, asking to play with the last few remaining children, who of coarse agreed.   
  
Ten minutes later, Naruto felt a small group of people advance on him. They weren't good ninja; sloppy on their advance, but Naruto's presence sensing had been on high alert since he'd arrived. He glanced over at the group; they looked like a Genin group, late teens, glaring at him. Looking back at Iruka and the other children, he casually leaned back and appeared to ignore them. They probably wanted to pick a fight with him; he'd half expected it, so he carried a single Shuriken in his pocket.  
  
"Hey! Fox-Demon!" One yelled, obviously the leader. Naruto frowned but didn't turn to look at them. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"  
  
Naruto's hand moved before he even thought, catching the Senbon that had been thrown at him. He heard the gasp, before bringing his hand down, feeling the warm trail of blood fall from the sharpened weapon.   
  
"Go home, kids." He called to them; "I don't want any trouble."   
  
The leader, who's thrown the needle, took a step forward angrily, "You gotta be kidding! You're the Demon-Fox!" He yelled angrily, causing the children to look back at them. Naruto frowned even more. "You killed all those great ninja!"  
  
Naruto frowned deeper, before standing and turning to smile at his son, "Iruka-kun, I'll be right back, all right? Don't go anywhere." With that the boy nodded mutely, watching as his father nodded to the three people who had been yelling, they following angrily out of sight.  
  
Alone in a tree bordered clearing, Naruto turned and frowned at the teenagers, "All right, you have me; what is it that you want?"  
  
They looked at each other, before the loud one pulled out a Kunai; "You're the Demon-fox! You've killed hundreds!" He said, pulling back his weapon as if to throw.  
  
Naruto sighed, "So that's it? That's the reason you dragged me from watching my kid?" They started at his angry voice and words, "I'm /not/ the Kyubi, the forth Hokage sealed it within me so that it wouldn't kill everyone. Now, can I go back to watching my son or am I going to have to beat you up?"  
  
Nothing was said for a few moments, before he walked back towards the place that Iruka-kun was playing. The one with a Kunai nearly snarled, letting loose the knife. Before Naruto moved to dodge it, a clang rang through the air. Naruto frowned as a shadow fell next to him. He jumped to the side, pulling out his shuriken as the figure stood tall and proud, Jounin uniformed and black hair tied back by an all too familiar headband.  
  
Naruto growled as the three turned tail and ran for the hills, completely bypassing the playground. He stood as well, but didn't look up at his former lover.  
  
"I could have handled it, you know." His voice held only a shadow of the bravado that it once had; sounding more resigned than anything else. The dark clad figure, an easy five inches noticeably taller than Naruto himself was, turned to look at the man-child who wouldn't meet his gaze.  
  
Sasuke wanted to just run to him and shake him, demand to know what he'd done...or /not/ done that had driven Naruto to some woman. But he wouldn't let his guard down like that, he couldn't, so he turned his back to Naruto, "Whatever." Before he near teleported away from the annoyed looking blonde, sighing and berating himself for thinking that Naruto would ever change.  
  
He watched as the mans shoulders sank, before the were pulled back and Naruto turned back to the playground. Sasuke had watched them since they'd left Iruka's home, and had nearly jumped in when those punks had attacked Naruto while he was near defenseless sitting on the bench, and he'd noticed the blood on Naruto's hand.  
  
Why'd he always have to be such an idiot?  
  
He silently made it to his previous vantagepoint where he could watch as Naruto sat again on the bench, his form more stiff than it had been. So now he knew that Sasuke was watching him, a brief grin spread over Sasuke's mouth; Naruto had never been the best when it came to marks or concept, but when it came to actually /doing/ a lot of the stuff, he was usually very adept...everyone underestimated him.  
  
Better than overestimated, it always leaves everyone disappointed in the end.  
  
"Oi, Iruka-chan! It's time to go!" Naruto called, and the little boy with black hair looked up from his sandcastle. He was clad in very light blue oversized overalls and a green shirt, his hair shaggy and on the long side. His eyes...they were a strong cornflower blue*, as deep as the sea and as vibrant as the sky. Sasuke shook his head with a half smile, since when had he become a poet?  
  
The boy had already bid his new friends' goodbye, the three girls all blushing and giggling to one another, while the boy waved as his new friend left. Sasuke frowned a little, he remembered how that had been when he was little.  
  
Iruka-chan, the little boy, took hold of his father's hand and spoke too softly for even Sasuke's hearing to pick up. Naruto smiled, and said something back, the only word Sasuke could pick up was 'tour', and he sighed, guessing what the blonde had in mind.  
  
Naruto showed Iruka-chan a very limited tour, and by three the boy was near asleep leaning against his fathers thigh as they walked. Picking the near slumbering boy up, Naruto held him as he made his way back to Iruka-sensei's home. Still people watched him, some hiding and some just blatantly staring; but he ignored them and hummed to Iruka as they continued to the house.  
  
One thing that he'd never have guessed was his fondness of lullabies and Iruka-chan's love of them, so as he carried the boy, Iruka-chan mumbled the words to the song.   
  
'...listen the oh olden light'  
  
'to stories old but hold much might...'  
  
'for as the days spring to and fore...'  
  
'this child I do adore...'   
  
Naruto smiled, before going back into the house and settling the boy on the couch, all the while his dark shadow watched before settling in a tree with an easy view of the window.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
That is it, I hate it, and I'll redo it really soon, but right now I'm freaking STUCK IN A WRITERS WORST NIGHTMARE! Oh the block of writerness...  
  
Anyway, I've got /5/ entries, and while I do like them, variety people, C'mon! More works!  
  
And yes, I'm sorry for this chapter, the last one I didn't like either, but this one /SUX/  
  
Ja 


	9. Woe Oh Oh I Want To Change

Baby o' Mine  
  
Chapter Six   
  
Woe Oh Oh I Want To Change   
  
* * * * * *   
  
Disclaimer: I don' own Naruto, I don't own Sasuke, I don't own anything, actually, since I'm a minor and I have no legal rights. I do, however, like writing, so...that's how it all goes, y'know?  
  
Notes: SEND ME IRUKA ART OR I WILL NOT WRITE MORE! AT LEAST ONE MORE PICTURE, DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU THINK IT LOOKS BAD!  
  
Does anybody even read these things? I could put a lemon up here and no one would ever notice, nope. /soft tears excaped the tightly shut eyes lids of the sun haired young man, god how it... / See what I mean?  
  
*Music while reading: Yoma Counting Song: Blood Reign *  
  
Also: Warning for swearing, it's at the end of the chapter but it's still there.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Iruka-sensei arrived some time later, just as the sky became hazy and dark with the onset of rain clouds.   
  
Naruto looked up from where he was drinking tea and reading a magazine, smiling at his teacher and motioning with one finger over his lips to be quiet.  
  
Iruka-sensei raised an eyebrow, walking further in and noticing a mop of black hair peaking out from one of the bedroom blankets, eyes closed and napping.   
  
Naruto shook his head while he laughed at the motherly expression on his former teachers face, before standing and sending the cat which had been snoozing on his lap (the triumphant return of Henry the cat!) to the ground, proving that not all cats, especially ash grey ones, landed on their feet.   
  
"I got him into Hinata's class, she's pretty darn happy about it. I think she may still like you."  
  
He was met with a blank look, Naruto tilting his head to one side. "Hinata likes me?"  
  
Iruka sweat dropped, "You didn't notice the way she was /always/ watching you and blushing?"   
  
Naruto frowned, "I thought she was just weird."  
  
Resting his forehead in his hand, the older man was reminded what it was like when he really was the blonde's teacher. "Yes, Naruto, she really /really/ liked you."  
  
The blonde blinked when he thought he heard hysterical laughter for a second, but dismissed it as someone's TV. "So...when can Iruka start?"  
  
The older, and much wiser Iruka smiled, "Tomorrow is the earliest, but I'd think it's be better if you two settled in for a couple days." Taking a pitcher of tea from the counter he poured himself a glass and leaned back against the counter. "So, what'd you two do today?"  
  
Naruto considered tell Iruka about the park...but decided that he didn't need to worry his teacher all that much, especially since he was being so nice to them, "I took Iruka-chan on a tour of the town, I think I may have been a little over enthusiastic for him." He mimicked a sleeping pose with his hands and the tilt of his head.  
  
Iruka-sensei smiled good naturally, "Let it never be said that you don't have any energy." He took a sip then turned around and started rummaging around the cupboards.  
  
Naruto walked up next to his teacher, his brow creased, "Ne, Iruka-sensei, what are you looking for?"  
  
Iruka-sensei frowned, "Looking for something to make for dinner. But I don't think I have all the ingredients that I'll need; I'll have to go out to the store to get them." A loud thunderclap strategically rang out before torrents of rain began to fall against the window.  
  
Again, on queue, a sleep ruffled little boy stepped into the kitchen, his hair askew and rubbing his eyes with the backs of his hands. "Daddy? Iruka needs to use the bathroom..."  
  
"It's the door to the right of the door we use coming in." Naruto said, and the little boy hurried to it. Naruto shook his head, "After he gets out, we'll go get the stuff for dinner...if you write it on a list, that is." He rubbed the back of his head a little, without a list he'd end up getting much more than he needed; he'd discovered this when he'd been a cook.  
  
Iruka-sensei frowned, "Are you sure? I could just go out and get it."  
  
Naruto shook his head; "It'd be good for Iruka-chan to see that life here's going to be...relatively like it would have been back ho...er, back in the other village." Naruto's inner self bashed his head against the walls of his mind at the little slip. /Here/ is home, /here! / Not back where Iruka-chan was born...where he'd spent the last seven years without the glares and heated whispers that he now remember hurt so very badly.  
  
The older man sighed, catching the slip but letting it go. If you cornered Naruto on a mistake, he'd get all defensive and poof up like a blowfish. "Fine, here." He took out a pad and pen and quickly wrote down what he needed, just as the little boy and Henry came back into the kitchen.  
  
Naruto swooped down and picked Iruka-chan up, brushing the unruly locks back into some semblance of what they were supposed to look like and smiling at the little boy's bleary face. "Iruka-chan, do you want to go with daddy to the store?" The little boy looked out the window at the steady rain and lack of wind before nodding.  
  
"Can Shadow go with Iruka and daddy?"   
  
Iruka and Naruto looked at each other before looking at the blue eyed child, "...Shadow...?"  
  
Iruka-chan pointed down at the cat that was rubbing against Naruto's leg languidly, "That's Shadow."  
  
Naruto sighed as Iruka-chan once again showed that he loved to name things, "Ano...I don't think it's name is 'Shadow', aka-chan..." Iruka mouthed 'Henry' over his shoulder, "I think his name is 'Henry'." At this Iruka-chan looked over at his 'grandfather' and frowned.  
  
"He said his name was 'Kage', not Henry." The youngest Uzumaki said.  
  
The two older men frowned, "He said...?"  
  
"Hai! Shadow said that his name was 'Kage' and that Iruka-sensei always gets him good Tuna on Thursdays." The boy explained, which now had both of them frowning.  
  
Naruto sighed, "C'mon, Aka-chan, lets get going before the cat tells you anything else." Putting the boy down and going to the closet for an umbrella and toeing on his worn shoes, he pocketed the list and waved by to his confused teacher who was eyeing the cat wearily. "Ja ne Iruka-sensei, we shouldn't be too long!" And with that, the two were out the door and off to the local market.  
  
Between the two of them there was one bag, which Naruto carried back the short distance to the house from the market, the umbrella held in his hand above them. During the whole thing he'd felt the almost undetectable feel of someone following them, and in front of the house he stopped.  
  
"Iruka-chan, I forgot something at the store, take these in to Iruka-sensei and have him start dinner, okay?" He handed the light back to the six year old, putting the umbrella in a position that it would protect the food and his son.  
  
"Iruka wants to go with daddy." Said the boy, looking up at his now getting wet father.  
  
Naruto smiled, but sighed, "I'll be back soon, okay? So be good for daddy and go in, all right?" The boy nodded uncertainly before going inside, the memory of last time he was told to leave still scar fresh in his mind. But he continued, watching over his shoulder as Naruto walked back towards the store before toeing off his shoes and entering the two-story home.  
  
A block away, Naruto walked into an alley in between two closed stores, waiting only a moment before a black shadow was instantly before him, mere feet away.  
  
Pail skinned, his dark eyes and hair contrasted against his milk complexion, so very different from Naruto's own tan, it was probably good that Iruka-chan had his complexion, and the hair, Naruto couldn't imagine his son with his own yellow hair...  
  
"We have to talk." Simple, neat and to the point.  
  
"...I...I'd guessed that." Naruto positioned himself against the wall and under an over hang, his hair plastered to his face as he looked at the ground.  
  
It was good that he didn't look up, or he would have seen the quick and unsteady play of emotions over his former lover's face. Anguish, anger, curiosity, protectiveness...and love. But Naruto wasn't looking, so couldn't respond to the brief glimpse of the inside of the great shinobi's heart.  
  
"Who was she?"   
  
Naruto looked up at the chiseled out of ice features, "What?"  
  
Sasuke was in front of him in a second, "Who was the whore that had your child?"  
  
Naruto was pressed back against the wall, a shock of pain running through him as he looked into the eyes of his furious lover. He bit his tongue to keep from crying out, knowing that he had to be strong for once in his life, had to finally stand up.  
  
He looked Sasuke straight in the eyes, "You don't /understand/, Sasuke."  
  
Anger flashed in those ebony eyes before Sasuke slammed him against the wall hard enough to knock the wind out of him. "Oh, I understand moron. I loved you, but you found some girl and you fucked her and she got pregnant! Then, you leave without even a /word/! I understand that you're a fuckin' ass-hole!"  
  
Each word cut like a knife, and tears fell in his eyes, //Oh Sasuke...oh kami-sama....// using his demons strength, he knocked Sasuke off balance, grabbed his arm and put the pail hand against his stomach.   
  
The jacket was unzipped, and his pants were pretty low cut...Sasuke stilled un-naturally as he felt the obvious scar, just below the spirit seal and looked up at Naruto with shocked eyes.  
  
"Sasuke! ...All those times you felt someone before I left and would turn only to see me? That was /Iruka-chan/! Remember when I was sick in the mornings? I was having morning sickness because I was /pregnant/! I am the whore! I am Iruka's mother! And you're his father!" The loudest Shinobi half yelled into the stunned face of the father of his son.  
  
The wet hand felt the intense heat of his lover, of whom he'd held on many nights. This scar could only come from something very dangerous, even fatal....like a C-section...  
  
'No no no no no....Naruto's a boy....god but this would escplain /everything/...shit! Listen to yourself! Just get out of here and go think this out logically!"  
  
Eyes wide with horror, Sasuke stumbled backwards, "It's...that's impossible!" He yelled before disappearing, leaving a sobbing man with sunshine hair to fall to his knees and cover his face with his palms, quiet tears streaming down his face.   
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Gosh I'm not nice in this, am I? I just keep bashing and bashing and bashing... ah well, like my dear grey haired grandmama used to say, 'Difficulty only developes character'...or something like that.  
  
Anyway, on the contest...I guess threats don't work with you guys, so, Since the contest ends on September 2nd, if you want to draw me something with Chibi-Iruka in it, I'll love you forever...or write you a scene, what ever your heart may desire.  
  
Ja 


	10. It'll be up soon

baby o' mine  
  
Hold for a little  
  
Note: Sorry guys, but I've been away for a little while...my boyfriend was in a car accident and broke his leg. I've been taking care of him, and I haven't had time to write up the new chapter... I promise to post it as soon as I have time.  
  
Love you lots  
  
Kori Ryuen 


	11. When I Grow Up I'll Be Stable

Baby o' mine  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
When I Grow Up I'll Be Stable  
  
* * * * * *   
  
Disclaimer: I don' own Naruto, I don't own Sasuke, I don't own anything, actually, since I'm a minor and I have no legal rights. I do, however, like writing, so...that's how it all goes, y'know?  
  
Notes: Finally to the interesting part! Wow...I'm hoping to make this one longer than the others do, just cause it's that torture thing that I really like. I think there's going to be major OOCness, but if you've been reading this you'll have figured it out by now.   
  
Does anybody even read these things? I could put a lemon up here and no one would ever notice, nope. /deep kisses, a throat exposed as a hard thrusting pushed the smaller and bottom partner steadily across the sheets, the larger one finaly resting on a tanned shoulder which he su.../ See what I mean?  
  
*Music while reading: Yoma Counting Song: Blood Reign *  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Iruka-sensei frowned as the clock chimed ten, his grandson (as he now considered the little boy) had fallen asleep and was already tucked into bed, and he now sat up in wait for Naruto. Henry, or as Iruka-chan had called him 'Shadow' lay on the table in front of him, basking in the absent minded attention that his master was paying to him as the man sat in his chair.  
  
At ten fifteen, the door opened quietly; the pitter-patter of rain still loud enough to hear, and Iruka stood to go to the hall to look at the blonde. Soaked through, the Naruto's chin length straight blonde hair stuck to his skull and with absentminded resolve he hung up the half jacket...his posture spoke of disgrace and shame.  
  
They stayed like that for a minute, Naruto lost in his own little world while Iruka watched him with increasing worry. Why on earth had he stayed out this long? Iruka-chan had been near tears in worry, and the older bearer of the name was near just going out and looking for the blonde and whatever assailent might have slowed him down.  
  
Finally, after Iruka shifted and the board under him did as well with a small 'creeeeeek'; Naruto looked to the side and at Iruka, a small, sad smile playing across his face, "Is Iruka-chan asleep?"  
  
The mans former teacher nodded, watching as Naruto looked forward again, holding still in thought. Just a short few hours earlier, he'd seemed much like his old self; happy and hyper. But now...he seemed decades older than he should have, and Iruka for one was not pleased with the turn about.  
  
For once, he actually just /looked/ at Naruto. He was shorter than he should have been at 21, maybe 5'5.... He'd always been smaller than his peers, but now he seemed almost the teenager Iruka had last seen still. His hair was longer, as he'd previously noted, but had grown lighter in some parts...nearly streaked lighter blonde. His skin was pallor, and seemed to cling to both muscle and bone; while Iruka-chan had looked relatively well fed, Naruto looked rather thin.  
  
  
  
And the dull look in his eyes, though he'd done a good job hiding it for most of the time that Iruka had seen him, had become noticeable. Wisdom from hard experience reflected in those eyes, and Iruka felt a twinge of sorrow that it had settled inside of his former student...near son, Naruto.   
  
Iruka shifted uncomfortably, "C'mon, there's some ramen left..." a minute of silence passed before Naruto walked into the kitchen and took a bowl out of a cupboard and spooned out some ramen like he usually did when Iruka offered...before stilling and looking at it.  
  
~*~*~ Years Prior ~*~*~  
  
Naruto smiled happily while eating his ramen, Sasuke shaking his head at the contentness of his lover.   
  
"That stuff really can't be that good." He said, sitting down next to the blonde and eating his own dinner of rice, pickles and soy sauce. The blonde gave him a look of indignation, swallowing his mouthful before grabbing chopsticks full of the yellow noodles and nearly forcing them into the Uchiha clan heirs mouth.  
  
"Blasphemy! Ramen is /God/!" the blonde said in all seriousness.  
  
"Maybe to a Dobe, but not to the rest of humanity!" Sasuke said from where he was trying to keep Naruto away and close at the same time.   
  
After a minute of wrestling, both ending up on the floor with Naruto sitting across Sasuke's torso, the older boy had finished the noodles and was glaring at the grinning kitsune boy on his chest, his now empty ramen bowl in his hand.  
  
Sasuke thrust upwards and was suddenly on Naruto, lying across his lover's body, his hand holding Naruto's jaw before leaning forward and kissing his lips. Naruto groaned as the larger and stronger Shinobi pressed his tongue against the willing mouth and exploring the readily available cavern that had been offered to him, before pulling back enough to look into sky blue eyes.   
  
"Still think it's awful?" A foxy grin.  
  
Sasuke smiled and nodded, getting a thrill out of the deep angry blush that came across the younger boys cheeks, before leaning up to just within a hair's breath of Naruto's lips. "But..." He kissed Naruto again, feeling the boy lean forward to meet him before pulling back teasingly and smiling, "...I think it's bearable..."  
  
And they spent the night on the floor in the shadow of the coach, sounds of love making and the scent of ramen hung in the air.  
  
~*~*~ Present ~*~*~  
  
Iruka was behind him, hand on his shoulder. He jumped slightly, turning his head to look back and up at Iruka, whose eyes were soft...too soft for a shinobi's to ever be.  
  
"Naruto-kun..." His dark eyes met sky blue, ".../what/ happened?"  
  
And the blonde's bowl fell as he flung himself into Iruka's arms and crumbled into tears.  
  
~*~*~ Else Where ~*~*~  
  
'He /must/ to be lying...there's no way on earth that he could have gotten pregnant...' Sasuke sat in the tree outside of Sakura's apartment, waiting for her to get done with her date with Rock Lee so that he could talk to her. /Why am I getting this worked up over a lie? Men /CANNOT/ get pregnant...and I never did him in that sexy no jutsu*...' He ran a hand through his hair and settled for waiting.  
  
Sakura had always been annoying before Naruto had left, but after Naruto was gone and Sasuke had seemed to go insane with the need to find the boy" She still liked him, still batted her eyes...but she /knew/ that he loved another, and while it made her blood boil to lose to Naruto like that, she was big enough to admit that Sasuke was much happier with the blonde than he could ever had been with Sakura.  
  
  
  
Finally, after an hour of his thoughts nearly collapsing his mind, Sakura arrived with Rock Lee at her side, laughing at her love and seemed to be having a good time...After Lee left, Sasuke was right next to her, where she'd been waiting for him.  
  
"Konban wa Sasuke-kun!" She said happily, before she actually looked at me, when she did her smile fell and she stepped closer. "What happened?"  
  
In all of his superiority he glanced around the street, even though he knew no one was there, "Could we please talk about this inside?" It was a question, but it may as well been a statement for he pushed her door open and stepped inside, heading towards the kitchen.  
  
Sakura frowned after him, but followed, closing the door behind her. Sasuke, though he ego had swelled over time, was ever rarely rude like that...He sat in his favorite chair, across from Sakura's chair, his face resting in his arms and his hair obscuring any view of his skin.  
  
Resting a hand on a protruding hip, she let a frown over her features. "What happened?"  
  
He looked up at her before looking down at his arm, a faint murmer coming from him. Sakura couldn't distinguish the words, so she flopped into her chair and looked at him, "Come again?"  
  
He frowned, seeming as if he didn't want to repeat himself before finally resting on his arms again and focusing on the table, "Boy's...can't have babies, right?"  
  
She stared at him, "Why on earth would you ask that?"  
  
His attention focused on a point around the floor, "Just answer the question."  
  
She frowned, "I've never heard of one before...but that doesn't mean it's completely impossible."  
  
Starting, he looked up at her in surprise, "What do you mean it's not 'completely impossible'?" Sakura was privileged to some things that he was not; due to her status as a teacher...forbidden knowledge being some of that privilege she was allowed.  
  
She frowned deeper, "I really shouldn't say," at the dangerous gleam in his eyes she held up her hands, "...but, since I'm sure you won't exploit this, I'll let you in on it." She cleared her throat.  
  
"I over heard the 3rd Hokage talking, I was talking to one of the office people and I really shouldn't have been able to hear him...but he was talking about how a demon could still bear a child, even if it's host was male...and..." She frowned and looked into the window over her sink and into the night sky.  
  
"I figured that he must have been referring to either Naruto, or Gaara. And since Gaara is of the Sand Nation, it wouldn't make sense for Hokage to be focusing on him." A mild shift in the table and she was looking at a very angry Uchiha.  
  
"You mean you knew?" He hissed.  
  
She glared back, "I knew that he was talking about a male pregnancy. I only told you because the Sasuke I know isn't a hot head and wouldn't go and blow his only chance to get back with the one person in the world that he loves."   
  
Sasuke wasn't about to admit that that was exactly what he had done.  
  
She sighed, leaning back and giving him a cool stare. "So...I'm guessing that you wouldn't react well if I started calling you 'daddy Sasuke'?"  
  
She barely had time to dodge the Senbon.  
  
~*~*~   
  
*Someone said that they thought it was this...but it's not so HA!  
  
Notes: Thanks for all of your concern for Derrick...since he can't go anywhere I've been bugging him to help me with this. He said that only women are allowed to be this annoying, so I in turn subjected him to my falsetto rendition of the Phantom of the Opera...and got a pillow in the kisser. He then told me I'm the most annoying boyfriend he's ever had...*sigh*  
  
Also, Sasuke's a daddy! ...well, he's been one for 6 years, but he didn't /know/...also, do you really think that the head ninja of the most powerful village would just go about in public talking about that? Without letting people over hear? Dirty old man was /telling/ Sakura about Naruto...hehehe...  
  
Ja 


	12. thats what you for Fallen again

Baby o' mine  
  
Chapter Eleven   
  
That's What You Get Fallen Again  
  
* * * * * *   
  
Disclaimer: I don' own Naruto, I don't own Sasuke, I don't own anything, actually, since I'm a minor and   
  
I have no legal rights. I do, however, like writing, so...that's how it all goes, y'know?  
  
Notes: Finally to the interesting part! Wow…I'm hoping to make this one longer than the others do, just   
  
cause it's that torture thing that I really like. I think there's going to be major OOCness, but if you've   
  
been reading this you'll have figured it out by now.   
  
Does anybody even read these things? I could put a lemon up here and no one would ever notice, nope.   
  
/Crying out, Sasuke gasped as he was gripped tightly by his one and only love… / See what I mean?  
  
*Music while reading: Sugarcult-Pretty Girl*  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Outside of the two story, modest house, a little boy squated over an ant hill with an ash grey cat, a stick   
  
in hand as he carefully picked up the black buggers. Behind him, sitting in the shade of the house, a blonde   
  
man in an over sized long sleeve shirt sat and watched him. Though they looked little alike, you could tell   
  
that they were blood related, but you'd more assume them brothers than father and son.  
  
The little boy wore a pair of large shorts, faded denim, and a red T-shirt with a swirl in the middle of the   
  
front. His hair was held back with a hankerchief, but strands still seemed to excape and fall to obscure the   
  
bright blue eyes of the youngest Uzumaki...and Uchiha.  
  
Naruto, the blonde, smiled distantly at his son. The prior day had worn him out, made him feel years older   
  
than he'd already felt, and he now looked pretty haggard, wearing on oversized long sleeved white shirt and   
  
his nlypair of jeans, faded, torn.   
  
The little boy had noticed, ever perceptive, but had left his father alone to whatever it may be, because he   
  
was pretty sure that whatever it was that was bothering his dad he couldn't help with no matter how much he   
  
tried.  
  
Inside the house, looking out through a small kitchen window, the closest thing that Naruto had to a parent   
  
was making lunch. Iruka the first, a darkly tanned man with chocolate eyes and chestnut hair in a T-shirt   
  
and his normal pants, felt for once at a loss as to what to do about he curent situation. Part of him wanted   
  
to go and make sure that Sasuke couldn't father anymore children, but his other part wanted to comfort Naruto   
  
to the point of babying him.   
  
Kakashi had stopped by earlier to tell Naruto where he could sign in, only to meet of with /Mother Iruka/   
  
as he'd dubbed it. iruka, once he was sure that Kakashi wasn't going to somehow make the whole mess worse   
  
(not sure /how/ mind you) he'd had a cup of tea with the silver haired scarecrow and basically vented the   
  
past few days frustrations to the other teacher.   
  
Iruka would never admit it, but the silver haird man had been a god send since Naruto had dissapeared. A   
  
kind of vent that he could use...as long as Kakashi didn't bring that damned Icha Icha Paradise...   
  
"Ne, Iruka-chan, they'll bite you if you stay there too long!" Came the deper voice of the twenty-one year   
  
old.  
  
A yelp, and then the sound of jumping and yelling was heard. Apparently Naruto's warning had been only a   
  
second before the attack. Iruka-sensei smiled, before finishing putting he food onto the plates and setting   
  
them on the table. "Naruto! Iruka-chan! Lunch!"   
  
The door opened not a second later, Naruto with the little crying boy in his arms. Naruto gave him a quiked   
  
brow at the situation while heading to the bathroom, and Iruka smiled slighty; even if Naruto wan't the same   
  
as he had been seven years ago, some things never changed.   
  
Just as Iruka set down the tea, a hesitant knock came to the door. Frowning, Iruka whiped his hands with a   
  
towel as he walked to the door and opened it. Standing there, a determined look in his face, the last of the   
  
Uchiha clan stood in black pants and a dark blue shirt. Iruka's first thought was to close the door and go   
  
back to lunch, but a giggle from inside the bathroom from his grandson stopped him.  
  
"Uchiha." He said it coldly, this was the man that had caused so much grief to Naruto...  
  
"Iruka-sensei." The younger man bowed carefully. It was lower than he'd ever done to the teacher, which   
  
caused Iruka to raise a brow. Had humility finally gotten through that ego, or was he trying to get on   
  
Iruka's good side?  
  
A second later, the bathroom door opened, the spitting image of Sasuke laughing in Naruto's arms as Naruto   
  
made a funny face at the boy walking out and turning to the kitchen. Sasuke moved forwards a step before Iruka  
  
glared at him, slapping a hand against the wall palmwise to block an easy entry into the small house. The   
  
noise, however, caught both Uzumaki's attention and they turned to look at Sasuke and Iruka.   
  
Their reactions were very different. Iruak-chan's eyes widened and a look of fear and recignition shown   
  
across his eyes. Naruto looked...for the most part sad but also apprehensive, holding tightly to his son as   
  
his son clung to him.   
  
"Naruto..." the Uchiha's voice wasn't angry, wasn't cold...for once it was desperate, as if this was the   
  
absolute last time that he may be able to...to what Iruka was not sure, but Naruto seemed to get some   
  
understanding. "Can we talk? Please?"  
  
Naruto was about to reply when a higher voice, that of a child, replied. "No! Your gonna take daddy away   
  
from Iruka, not like you did before!" The voice was desperate and angry. Sasuke had the desency to look   
  
ashamed and guilty at that, it must have been like a punch in the gut to have your own son say such things   
  
about you, but he knew he deserved it.  
  
The only blonde turned to his son, "Iruka-chan...this is someone that I know. he was doing his job before   
  
when he...when he brought me back here." He looked over his shoulder at the downcast man...he was angry at   
  
him, but more ashamed at himself   
  
Naruto smiled reassuringly at the dark haired little boy. "Daddy has to talk to him, Iruka-chan..." At the   
  
little boys frightened expression he brushed the black hair out of his face lovingly. "We'll stay right   
  
outside the window that you can see from the kitchen, okay? So you can eat your lunch and see me all at the   
  
same time, okay?" The little boys eyes were tearing up, but he nodded. After years of his father having to   
  
work hard, he'd developed a very strong following habit of his fathers commands, no matter how much he may   
  
not agree at the time.  
  
Naruto smiled, relieved. He focused on Iruka-sensei and the relieved Sasuke, before carrying the little boy   
  
into the kitchen and sitting him at the table and brushing a hand through his hair carefully.   
  
"I want you to know that just because your eating with Iruka-sensei I expect you to eat /all/ your vegetables   
  
before /asking/ for dessert, got it? If I find out you skipped them..." his voice grew menacing, "I'll tickle   
  
you till you beg me to stop!"   
  
The little boy put on a smile, even as his eyes glared at the slightly uncomfortable Sasuke who had followed Iruka-sensei into the small kitchen. the two Iruka's settled into a tense lunch, while Naruto opened the   
  
door to the small backyard and walked out, Sasuke pulled from his slightly dazed reality at looking at the   
  
boy...his /son/...they looked so much alike...how could he miss the resemblence?  
  
Outside, Naruto sighed. "So..."  
  
A tense silence fell between the two of them, the cacadas chirped in the summer heat, shadows spread across   
  
the lawn. Sasuke looked at Naruto, the man that Naruto had become. Naruto should have been about five inches   
  
taller, he'd always been short, but Sasuke at 5'8" knew he'd been lucky to reach that size, but Naruto should   
  
have been bigger. He wasn't muscular, he seemed to be underfed and dehidrated by the pallor of his skin.  
  
Naruto, however, was lost in his own thoughts, Gods above how Sasuke must be angry at him... he wouldn't   
  
be surprised if the older man decided that he wanted to floor him, which he had every right to do,   
  
Naruto would floor himself if he were Sasuke.   
  
Sasuke frowned. "I'm sorry, Naruto. I'm sorry...about how I acted, that you couldn't tell me seven years   
  
ago..." He sighed, "I shouldn't have left you there last night."  
  
Naruto turned and looked at him, almost not believing him. "You're not mad?" he asked.   
  
Sasuke chuckled, "A little, but mostly directed at myself. As we've both already established...I can be a   
  
bit short sited and unable to grasp things like this too easily." Black and blue eyes met, "I shouldn't   
  
have been such an ass-hole."  
  
Looking at Sasuke he frowned. It couldn't be that simple...not after years of dreading all of it. Naruto  
  
frowned, "You didn't do anything...er, well, anything I wasn't concenting too. I'm the one who is the   
  
idiot of this whole thing."  
  
The father of the little dark haired boy who was watching them shrugged his dark blue clothed shoulders.   
  
"I think I'm at fault, you think you are...it's in the past. I...don't want to make a repeat of it and   
  
spend another seven years trying to find you."  
  
Naruto smiled, genuinly smiled, this felt like such a soap opera...ah hell. "I would rather fight Gaara   
  
than do that again." He looked at the glass slightly, seeing Iruka-sensei trying to distract the little   
  
boy with conversation. "i missed you, Sasuke. Everyday it hurt to be away from you, every time I looked   
  
at Iruka and saw a little reflection of you; if no harm ever came to you then I'd have been content with  
  
that simple life."  
  
"So...where do we go from here?" Sasuke asked, uncertainty lacing his words.  
  
Naruto smiled a little bigger, "I still love you...gods above, how I missed you...so, wherever we go from   
  
here is better than going back to trying to avoid you at all costs."   
  
Sasuke took a step foreward, now only a mere few feet from the man he longed to hug, "I..I never stopped   
  
loving you, and I'm willing to do anything to get you back." He paused, "Naruto, can we go back to what it   
  
was like before?" He asked.  
  
Naruto shook his head a little, seeing the falling look in his loves face at the action, "We can't go back   
  
to before, but we can go forward from there, and with a little boy who talks to cats and looks more like you   
  
than any child has a right to enjoy it with us."   
  
Sasuke raised an eyebrow before opening his arms invitingly, the blonde rushing into them and standing on   
  
tip-toe to kiss the lips of the man he'd spent many a night and day remembering what his lips tasted like.  
  
No memory could compare to the real thing.  
  
~fin~  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
DONE! Ahahaha!!!! *laughs greatly* Oh gawd was that difficult! I hate finishing these! Anyway, happy   
  
ending, love it, thanks for the reviews and such, Derrick owes me a Ramen dinner because I finished   
  
this...hehehe, love him lots...  
  
Also, I'm seriously concidering writing a sequal, but I think I'm going to take a sabatical now...very wiped out by all this writing.  
  
I'll post the link to the site with all the pics once I make it.  
  
Love you guys  
  
Everyones favorite gay fanfic writer  
  
Kori Ryuen 


End file.
